


Finding a Hero (Original Version)

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Finding a Hero (Original Version) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What happens when time 'rewinds' itself and Hermione finds herself meeting modern day Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves? And when all the rest of the fellowship are around and about, why is the Elf missing? (rewrite planned)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Finding a Hero (Original Version) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799470
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Oops Upon a Time!, Platonic Relationships





	1. Westron Young Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Irumi sat at a table in the library reading a book. She was in her school uniform with her legs crossed, enjoying the quiet. Well, quiet except for the birds chirping outside. This came to her pointed ears that she hid behind her hair, even though she disliked covering them. It felt awful when she did. Her brown eyes looked up not a single time as she was enjoying herself, not being around to hear about the whole latest trends that were going on at that time. These trends had caused her to be more cautious then ever about her ears.

It was then that giggles were heard coming through the door. Her eyes shot up from the book. She turned and glared at the three new comers as they came through the door, pushing her brown hair back as she did so, as it had fallen in front of her eyes. She had been soengrossed in her book that she had lost track of time and the comings and goings in the library. She could see the librarian hushing the girls.

After the lecture, the three girls headed over to where the computers were. Unfortunately for her, she could hear them with her keen ears. Thus she could no longer focus on her book

"I just joined this fanfiction site. I posted my first fic last night!" A voice that caused Irumi to wince. It was Gigi Haskle again. I am now going and seeing if I got any reviews."

"Gigi, what is your first fic about." One girl commented. Irumi tried not to look at them

"How I finally married Legolas," Gigi bubbled. This caused Irumi's eyes to narrow. She turned around and glared at the girls.

"Lord Thranduil would kill you first before that would happen in real life," Irumi stated, causing the librarian to glare at her now. Irumi then turned back around.

"Who's Lord Thranduil?" The other friend said, sounding confused.

"How should I know. That statement came from the school freak, did it not," Gigi's statement caused Irumi chuckle. Gigi was way to full of herself. She thought she should have been born an elf. And those fanfics on the site certainly weren't helping. To bad Gigi didn't know Elves were real ... or perhaps it was a good thing.

"Oh, and last night I went to any fanfic I could find that stole Legolas away from me and said he was mine and that they were liars."gigi giggled. Irumi's jaw dropped at this one. She got up and walked over behind the girls once she regained her composer.

"Your only going to get flames for that one. People are going to be mad." Irumi startled them. She at first thought that she should have been a little noisier coming over, but her elven movements had proven for a nice effect. Gigi then turned back to the computer. She suddenly let out a gasp. Tears trickled down her face. Irumi shook her head, then noticed what was the problem, that she had been right.

"' _What gives you the right to claim Legolas as your own! All I did was place an OC with him who could have been his wife! Seriously, you have some nerve. Especially since your character is a Mary Sue and unoriginal_.'' _Please tell me you've read the books, because it is obvious from your fanfic and your review that you have not.' ' I suggest reading Lailaith's "Mary Sue in a Barrel" For some reason you fit the description of Kiki Castle, the one whom Mimi has problems with.' ' Please, your elvish is appalling. And do you really think that you could speak to the Hobbits when they speak Westron, not English!'"_ There wasn't one ounce of constructive critisism.

"Who wrote that one!" Gigi was wailing and the Librarian looked like she was about to burst her bubble. No one saw her go to get the principle of the school.

"I wrote that one. I am not surprised to find out it is you who wrote that trash." Irumi looked behind her to see a girl with glasses on and black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Irumi shook her head. "You walk like an elf Sariah. I didn't hear you coming."

"The only reason I was able to sneak upon the one person who no one can sneak up on is because she was to busy reading something she was getting a great laugh at. Seriously!" She held up a book. "Speaking of your comment about elves, you tend to stray away from the topic of the two bigest Fandoms of this school at this point. I don't blame you the other one, but LotR? I would have thought that you would be, with the fact your reading books about dimensions. Then again, your probably just a sci fi geek."

A shuffling of padded feet was heard coming into the library. The one girl with glasses's head snapped up. "Please tell me that Hedgin and Dals are wearing shoes. Because if they aren't again, the librarian will kill them."

"Gag me. Those curly haired feet are disgusting!" Gigi commented, her two friends nodding their heads. They saw two figures shuffle over to Irumi's bag.

"She has to be here Pippin," One said, picking up her bag and showing a little silver trinket on it to the other. "Her grand gaffer made this for her."

"Ah, yes he did Merry. It is so different then the ones on the Lothorien cloaks."The other Hobbit stated. Irumi was turning red from embarrassment. Sariah looked at her, then back at them.

"You'd best stop Dal and Hedgin from making a racket and getting us all in trouble. Was it not just yesterday those two were pretending to be Frodo and Sam? I kept telling them the names weren't English, but ..." Before she could finnish, Irumi was gone. The elfling walked up to the two Hobbits.

"Merry! Pippin! What are you two doing here," She whispered, annoyance in her voice.

"Well, we were sent to tell you Gandalf felt a disturbance about a month ago,"

"That was the day you got back from your little travel to the Hidden Valley. Did you bring back salad?"

"Not that kind of Hidden Valley Pippin. Hidden as in hidden by something unexplainable," Merry hit Pippin on the back of the head.

Pippin rubbed his head and continued. "Well, Gandalf said you weren't trying to go, but that you got pulled in. You barely got out. Your older brother pulled you out of the Hidden Desert. Merry? How did she end up at a Hidden Dessert when she was at ..."

A glare from Irumi silenced the two. "How exactly did you two find out about this?"

"Well, Galadriel saw ..." Pippin started.

"Never mind!" Irumi snapped. "Now, please, go away."

The two Hobbits looked at each other. They both said the same time. "Why are you so upset today?"

Irumi glared at the two Hobbits. "Because, if they some how find out you are the real Merry and Pippin, they will ask how you two don't look like adult Hobbits but child Hobbits. And when I answer that one, they'll ask questions like if Borimer is alive again, which he is or... I'm crazy."

"Well, we know very well that the biggest fan of the fellowship was very disappointed to find that when she finally got to meet us, that we were not the adults she'd read so much about in history texts."

"Surely I am not the biggest ..." But Irumi found herself interupted/

"Nope. It's the fault of the dark magic. Though you never have been clear about that Irumi, what it was that bothered you," Irumi's eyes turned dark. Merry grinned at Pippin never the less.

"Well, since the fellowship are your role models and heros elfing, it is our next mission to make you laugh and make the sadness go away. Thranduil gave you that elven name for a reason, did he not?" Suddenly, both Hobbits jumped up on the table and pulled Irumi up forcefully. They then began to sing.

"We're Hobbits! We're Hobbits! We like to drink our ale. We're Hobbits! We're Hobbits! "We like to sing a tale!"

"I'm Pippin,"

"I'm Merry,"

"We're Hobbits! We're ..." They were interrupted with the doors slamming open.

"What is going on here!" The principle stood their. She was not very nice. "Irumi Hikari! I should have known it was you. Dal, Hedgin. I thought I already suspended the two you for pretending to be Frodo and Sam and planting potatoes in the hallway yesterday to make the perfect garden as Hamfast Gamgee would want it. You should not be at school."

"We're at school?" Pippin gave her an exasperated face. This caused the principle to turn red.

"Pippin, we'd best go before we get Irumi in any more trouble."

"Oh, well, I don't like school anyways. Uma, Merry, should we tell Sam that his Gaffer wants him to plant potatoes in the hall way of their house?"

"Pippin!" After the two had disappeared, the principle glared at the figure still on the table, unable to move.

"In my office now,"

"Much obliged,"


	2. It Gets Granger Yet

_Flashback ..._

_Irumi found herself in a beautiful valley. It was filled with trees and flowers, any Elf's dream come true, especially when they were stuck in an urban city all day. She had no clue how she got there, except she had felt herself pulled across another dimensional rift. This one was a rift that probably took her from one side of the world to the other. Very few could travel freely, and at times they were forced to follow paths they didn't want to. This was why Irumi studied dimensional theory. As young as she was, the more she would be safe. Though sadly, she found every book to not even contemplate what she experienced, nor could she describe it. Other's could do it, but obviously had left no account._

_She was sitting herself on the ground when her elven senses picked up something dark and sinister. Something that was creating it's own dimensional rift. But this wasn't like the rifts that she created, if she actually created them, or found, but something that was dark and sinister, that when created would have to destroy something. This being did not know what it was doing fully, but it became obvious to her that it was a power that she would never have and it would also never exist in another. She also knew for some reason that it had to be stopped. She headed in the direction of the being, heading slowly up the mountain._

_Sand began to blow around her and choke her small body. This was one of the many reasons she hated dimension crossing. She loved it because she could visit her kindred confined elsewhere, but for her not to have an adult around was quite frightening. She almost turned back, or sought a way out, but stubbornness and curiosity prevailed over her . That, and ... when your pulled across dimensions, there was always a reason. It was best not to fight whatever brought her here, for it would not let her leave._

_By this time, the sand had accumulated around her feet. Elves could run on top of snow and sand, but when it buried one's feet so quickly, it became hard to move forward. Irumi found herself being buried alive. There was no way that she would be able to get to whoever was causing this rift in time to stop them. She could sense it. This person was tearing not just the valley and mountain up, creating a dessert, but also tearing up themselves. They were, one might say, suicidal. But in truth, it was to late to stop. They had released something they had no control over._

_Irumi felt that wasn't the only thing being tarnished. Visions blurred through her mind, causing nausea. Everything in her future was rewinding. It then occurred to Irumi what was happening. Time was rewinding. There was also nothing she could do about it. It was also something that could not be stopped, nor regained. It wasn't as if some one was erasing time. No, that was completely different. There you had everything gone. Here, memories remained. Irumi's mind was too occupied to notice as sand begin to fill her mouth and nose. When she did, she reached up for help, not knowing who would be there to help._

_For awhile, everything was black and she held her breath. She then felt a piece of cloth against her hand and grabbed it. Someone or something grabbed her and pulled her out. As she came out and sputtered the sand through her lungs and mouth. She blinked her eyes a few times to rid them of the sand and to bring them into focus. She was exhausted and about to faint. She looked up and gasped. The words she spewed forth through a dry throat was this. "Purple Istari?"_

_Then she was unconscious. She would not awake until after her brother had some how found her and brought her home._

* * *

All of the students were now back in the class room from getting their books from their library. That is, except Irumi. She was still in the principle's office. It was no surprise to the teacher that the students had gotten what versions they could of what was now considered the most popular two books. The teacher had to settle arguments many times, most of the time the disputes ending in ties. She was not to happy about introducing the new student, especially with the implications it would bring about for the class. But, the island was defiantly not like any other country. No, defiantly not. Anwe was defiantly not like any other country there was.

As much as the teacher didn't wish to introduce the new student, she still had too. She cleared her voice to get the students attention. They looked up at her to see a girl with overly curly brown hair standing in the front of the classroom. The girl grinned for a bit, in a way that said she wasn't very comfortable with the situation. The students could see she had beaver like teeth.

"Class, this is Hermione Granger," The class, which had been wishing to ignore the introduction like they always did, began to hum with whispers, some of which had excitement to them, others of which had a scoffing tone. "As always, please begin to ask questions."

One boy raised his hand up timidly. "Why are you not in Hogwarts?"

"Because, if you have read the books, I would have to turned eleven the previous year before school starts. I do not turn eleven until next school year."

"Can I have Harry Potter's autograph?"

"Well, obviously I haven't met him, if I have not been to Hogwarts. I believe that the ' _Hermione Granger_ ' in the books met him on the train on the way to Hogwarts."

"Why did you move to our school?" This came from Sariah, as she pushed her glasses back onto her head. The children who were just fans of Lord of the Rings chuckled under their breaths with happiness. The ones who were fans of both didn't want to know where this was going. The ones who were just fans of Harry Potter groaned. They felt that she would make a great Slytherin. And that wasn't a compliment.

"Because when Mr. Unanimous published the book, the people in my town believed it. The towns very small and still believes in witch trials. So, my family had to leave." At this answer, Sariah pursed her lips. She was obviously looking for Hermione to say something in particular.

"Do you have any siblings?" One of the boys piped up.

"I have one sister."

"That is not possible. She isn't mentioned in the book." Some of the fans of Harry Potter looked at each other, and chanced to see Sariah make a small grin.

"Well, knowing her, she doesn't believe that magic is real, so if I was to go to Hogwarts, she wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it if she were asked to join the school either. She is kind of like Mrs. Dursley." When Sariah heard the new student say this, her face faltered. That was until she heard what was said next. "Lizzie is more fond of Lord of the Rings anyways. That and the Chronicles of Narnia."

That was when the bell rang to go to lunch. The class was dismissed. Everyone was excited to go and tell everyone else that Hermione was in their class, wether it meant figuring out that Harry Potter was real, or feeling upset because Lord of the rings wasn't. Hermione was surprised to see one girl hang back. She was dressed from head to toe in black and had died her hair black and wore black lip stick.

"My names China. It is nice to meet you," The girl blew a bubble of gum, which was against school rules.

"Aren't you a bit to young to be wearing Goth?"

"Well, that depends on what Goth is. I have my reasons. It makes the other students wish to stay away from me. Follow me. You can't possibly know where the lunch room is." Hermione could only agree, as it was true that she didn't know where the lunch room was. " So, why is it that you are nine and not eleven? And, I want the truth. I have a friend who when she wants to hide the truth, she can. You were doing that in class."

"For some reason, it was as if time rewound itself. " When Hermione heard the girl click her tongue, she understood that the girl didn't believe her. But she was surprised at what the girl then said.

"Sounds like Irumi's silly time rewind theory,"

"Irumi?"

"Your sister, what kind of Lord of the Rings fan is she?"

Hermione was a little irked about that response. But, she decided to play it safe and respond. "She is a Legolas fan ever since she saw him in the comic. She absolutely hates Harry Potter. Surprisingly, she doesn't remember me going to Hogwarts, if she did, she may not be as apt to blame me for us moving and her losing all her friends. See, they aren't allowed to call her or speak with her. The again, perhaps not."

"How big of a Legolas fan?"

"She saw him in the comic and fell in love."

"A rabbid one then? I suggest keeping her away from Irumi," Hermione didn't like the look she saw on the girls face.

"Why exactly that?"

"Because Irumi absolutely hates rabbid fans of anything. Especially rabbid Legolas fans. She acts like she knows nothing, but she really does." China showed her a table where two other students were sitting. One was a boy with short brown hair, while the other was a very short girl with curly red hair. Both she and China joined them. "Well, Irumi's coming right now."


	3. Fireworks, Waterworks

Hermione looked up to see a girl approach them. She had obviously gone to pick up a food tray from the cafeteria and was setting it down to eat. She had yet to notice Hermione, but was paying apt attention to China as she sat down.

"Do you remember anything about a Purple Istari?" Irumi watched as China tried to not choke on her veggie sticks. She was unable to answer, but found Irumi's question to be quite funny.

"The Istari's were five. The white, the grey, the brown and the two blue," Hermione spoke up in her know it all manner. It was then that Irumi noticed her. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at Hermione, not sure what to say.

"This is Hermione Granger," China said, glancing away from Irumi. She obviously didn't want to know how the other would react. The boy with brown hair however did glance up, as if he expected her to blow her top.

"I am not fond of wizards," Irumi said as she began to stick her plastic fork in her food.

"Then why is it you are fascinated by the Istari? Are they not Wizards?" Hermione was quick to see around her response and to come back with a comeback.

"Let me rephrase that. I am not fond of _human_ wizards." Irumi was looking at Hermione now with curiosity and annoyance. She didn't seem surprised when Hermione came out with another response.

"From that statement, I can assume that you aren't human. Elf perhaps?" Hermione watched as the boy with brown hair tugged on Irumi's sleeve. She glanced over at him and he shook his head. She turned back to Hermione with a response, ignoring him obviously. But her response was interrupted by the fact that a girl came up to them.

"Hi! My name is Gigi Haskle. I'm going to go to Hogwarts and marry Draco Malfoy. And then when he dies from defending Harry Potter, I'll find out I'm really an elven princess and I'll also find out I'm betrothed to ..." Gigi suddenly found Irumi right in her face.

"Legolas?" Irumiwas glad to see Gigi cower away. "Do you know how many times I've heard you say that? Too many."

"I'm an elf. Your ... you're a freak." And with that, she spun on her heals and took off to her table.

"I take it see likes blond haired guys with blue eyes?" Hermione said as Irumi sat down. Irumi blinked a couple of times at her. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure! You are on fair ground," Squeaked the little girl with curly red hair. Irumi glanced at her, still in shock.

"I agree. You stumped Irumi, it is fare enough. Right?" China looked at the boy sitting next to Irumi. He grinned and nodded his head. Irumi saw this and just sighed.

"Fine. Ask away. But please, be quite about it."

"My first question is how is it you can speak English. I thought you all spoke Westron and the other languages?" Hermione watched as the boy tapped his watch.

"My brother means that it is because of time. We learned and adapted."

"Are the two of you twins?" The boy nodded his head. "I thought twins were always boys?"

"And, as you can see with him, that's the result of when they are not both of the same sex."

"Irumi's putting it mildly. Usually both twins die. On rare occasions the male survives. With girls, only one girl usually survives. That's why it isn't heard of very often. They're lucky."

"Sorry for asking such a personal question." Irumilooked like she was about to get angry, but she felt a tug on her sleeve. A big grin stopped her.

"I don't like _human_ wizards." Hermione in turn narrowed her eyes at Irumi

"Why is it your able to go to school with everyone else,"

"That's easy. The Elves elflings, much like us Hobbit children did. Until we reach adulthood, we age like humans."

Irumi was then caught some sound, as did her brother and China. They glanced over to a table where Sariah was speaking to a girl about seven years old with curly hair like Hermione. When Hermione saw this she looked at first confused. It was then that the girl stood up next to her chair. She took a deep breath and began talking.

"Some people are thinking, hey Harry Potter is real. Well, since they seem to have evidence of Harry Potter is real, we, the fans of Lord of the Rings are going to find elves! Death to Harry Potter."

Irumi and her friends looked away, trying to not look inconspicuous. Irumi then saw Irumi looking in the exact opposite direction.

"I don't know her. I am now _so_ glad she _never_ went to Hogwarts!"

"Don't lie! You do know her!" Irumi hissed.

"Irumi, do something! They're starting to look." Irumi and the others heard a yelp as someone grabbed someones hair to see if it was pointed.

"You know that I got in trouble,"

"If Hedgin and Dals were here, they would be up there making a riot to get noticed as Hobbits."

"I think Sariah was counting on that!" China looked at Irumi's brother. "You do something."

This caused him to baulk and look at the floor. China just moaned and covered her eyes. "Why did I get stuck with you guys."

They didn't notice Hermione digging around in her backpack until she pulled out something. It was then her comment to the Hobbit that made them notice. "How good is your throw?"

"What?"

"I know that you're a Hobbit. Hobbit's are good at throwing things. Can you toss this into the drinking fountain without being noticed?" Hermione said, digging threw a few things she had found in a store that resembled Wizard Fire Crackers. She had bought them on the spur of the moment, probabbly from some bloke trying to pick on Muggles. She hadn't wanted to try them until now, but it was likely they really were what she thought they were.

"Of course I can! I am a Hobbit!" She took what Hermione handed her and chucked it at the fountain. And, as soon as it hit, the room erupted with fireworks. Everyone was screaming or ducking at the tables. Someone yelled to pull the fire alarm and someone else to that to heart. At that point, they hurried out of the room. Hermione saw Irumi by her.

"I have respect for you Granger."

"I thought you said that you hated _human_ wizards?"

"Your not male or a dark wizard. You've proven that much,"


	4. Scape Goat

As the fire department arrived, the five found a seat under a tree near the school and watched as the commotion inside went on. All the other students were all ready forming groups and trying to figure out what had happened. And, as with any incident at a school when a fire drill isn't used and the fire department is called, rumors where beginning to fly around.

The five were far enough away that they couldn't be bothered by anyone unless they were looked for but close enough that they wouldn't get in trouble for wandering off. This meant that they couldn't hear any of the rumors that were flying around. This also allowed for introductions to be made in a less hurried and more polite fashion then previously.

Irumi was sitting up in the tree keeping watch for anyone who might be heading their way. "Who exactly was that girl Hermione?"

"She's my sister. Her names Elizabeth. She is a year younger and has never had a problem with making friends or being liked. Me on the other hand ..."

"You've made friends with us," China spoke up, Both girls were sitting watching the Hobbit and the male Elfling make pictures with stones on the ground.

"But you guys are like me and my world, not them. Until I met up with you guys, I thought Hogwarts was all just a dream," Hermione paused then pointed out Irumi's brother. "I would much have a brother that doesn't talk then one that enjoys gossiping about her own sister."

"Having Ai as a brother isn't that great either, but for different reasons." Irumi sighed. "Because he never talks, guys at school bully him. I've ended up with a rep that is ... well, not good. Not to mention his two best friends supposedly get me into trouble all the time. Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

"Your names, Ai and Irumi ... they aren't Elvish," Hermione stated.

"Those are our human names. Our last name is Hikari," This statement from above caused Hermione to open her mouth, which in turn caused Irumi to laugh. "That is what you get when you live with an older brother who just happens to have as his favorite games Megaman."

"The only name you don't know among us now is Hyacinth's." China spoke up.

This perked the Hobbit's attention. "Somebody say my name?"

"Of course I did." China said shaking her head. "Beware, here comes ..."

"I am a descendant of the Took, but not of any of the Fellowship among the Hobbits. Ai and ..."

"Hermione doesn't need to hear our family ties Hye," Irumi stated out loud. "Perhaps some other time ... when there is more time."

Hyacinth pouted for a bit. It was then that Irumi sprang from the tree and landed on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

The question was asked to a boy that was probably, in Hermione's mind, two grades higher then them. He dressed in black, which matched his hair color. Hermione could see that his ears were pointed, which meant he had elf blood. He retorted to Irumi with a smirk on his face. "You shouldn't be in trees. It's against school rules."

"Your one to talk Ainel." Irumi said.

"You know that my grandfather despises that name. He feels I would be more aptly named. Moremer. And that is what everyone calls me, except my mother." Everyone startled as Ai leapt up and grabbed the boy's sleeve. "Oh, and you guys."

"Those are Elvish names?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," The boy stared at her for a few minutes. "I see you have a new friend."

"We've all decided she can be trusted," China spoke up. "This is Hermione Granger. She's from the Wizarding world."

The boy clicked his tongue showing some disdain to the word Wizarding. "You seem nice enough, but I have never wanted anything to do with the blood I got from my father."

"I take it that you are half elven," Hermione stated.

"And I take it that you are Muggle born? Otherwise how else, unless you've had previous contact with Anwe could you have known about elves? Or read the Muggle books by Tolkien." He paused and let out a breath. "My mother had the idea to give me the Sindarin name that meant angel. My grandfather, with his knowledge of Quenya, gave the name meaning ... black sheep."

"Why would your grandfather call you a black sheep." Hermione said before China or Irumi could cover her mouth.

"You sure are nosey. How much do you know about the Elven community here?"

"She knows nothing," China stated, glaring at the boy.

"Then, since you are going to be friends with some, you'll need to know. Anwe was formed because Lord Oropher has always had disdain for following the orders of the high elves. So, after he and his wife left the Halls of Mandos, he took those of like mind and sailed, ironically before his grandson did."

"When Oropher created this community, many of the elves and their spouses didn't have their children with them any more. So, they had new families. The chancellor is one of them. He is also my Grandfather. He and my grandfather had a few children, elflings here. One of which was my mother. Another born to this generation was Irumi and Ai's parents."

"Well, my mother and Irumi's mother met this Squib who had been sent here in hopes that, because in Anwe there are not so many restrictions on magic nor an age limit to when you can start to be able to learn magic. Well, it didn't work and the Squib went to Hogwarts, some sort of school. My mother and their mother went and visited her, which is where my mother met and married my father, much to my grandfathers distaste. See, he's a wizard from a family that practiced dark magic, or so I've heard. So, my mother brought me back here and I have yet to meet my father, though I highly doubt that he cares at all for me or her."

Hermione stared at him for awhile, for what he said was needing to sink in. "At least your not a descendant of Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" The boy stared at her.

"A house at Hogwarts," China piped up. "I've read the first Harry Potter book and it says that no decent wizard has ever come out of that house."

"Then that is the house my father most likely was in as a child." The boy had a far off look on his face.

"They're trouble makers," Hermione stated.

"Speaking of trouble, that is why I came over here." He glanced at Irumi. "I heard about the incident in the school Library? Pippin and Merry at it again Yem?"

"What do you think? They are kind and sweet, but they don't hold back their joy," Irumi said.

"I also heard that you have community service at the old arena tomorrow." He stated.

"You have ears," Irumi said, not at all happy where this was going.

"I am half-elven thus I have elven ears, milady," This comment from him brought a laugh from Ai.

"Don't make fun of me. The principal said something about that they had sent out a message that they needed help with something. So, I have a permission slip and I am to go help. If I don't show, I get a months worth of detentions along with weekend detentions,"

"Then you out of all of you would not wish to get in trouble any more then you have." He looked at Hermione. "The fire department found the firecrackers. They are Muggles, but they know exactly what they are."

"I did set them."

"Please tell me that you aren't going to tell her to turn herself in,"

"As much as that would definitely earn points with me, no," He sighed. "My father sends my mother packages of _goodies_ to make her think he cares about us. There is always such stuff in there. I always have thrown them away in the past, but ... I could say that I changed my mind and thought to use them."

"But ..." Hyacinth stammered. "They said the next time you caused problems you would get expelled."

"It doesn't matter. My grandfather has been liking the idea of sending me off to a private boarding school to get rid of me. I wouldn't be at school anymore any ways." He turned around. "I also came by to say goodbye to Ai too."

Irumi's brother watched as the other boy turned and walked off. He clenched his fists and had a pout on his face.

"I know you looked up to him Ai, but ... he isn't worth it," China stated.

"He isn't usually like this." Irumi said as she also stared after him.


	5. Of Potatoes and Burrows

After the firefighters had resolved that there was no fire to worry about, they had let the students go back to their classes. The lunchroom was a mess though and it would take the janitors all day to clean it up and perhaps into the night. The school wasn't happy about having to pay them overtime, but there was no choice. They were going to send the bill to the parent of the child who caused the problem, but the Ministry came in to clean it up, as it was a wizarding device that was used. When the Ministry said they would not take any legal action, the school became mad.

The news of this spread fast. The majority of the students thought that the word Ministry referred to the town government. A select few speculated that this was more evidence that the Harry Potter books were real. But only the few who knew that the Wizarding world was real knew that this was the real Anwe Ministry of Magic involved. As fast as the news spread though, it didn't come down as fast as the rain that came right before the last bell. Which meant that many students couldn't walk home and had to be picked up by their parents.

Hermione, the three Elflings and the Hobbit sat underneath the patio that covered the student drop off. Teachers sat in folding chairs to keep an eye on the students to make sure nothing bad happened. They were approached by a figure that was Hyacinth's size and without shoes on. This person wore a cloak to try to keep off the rain, but to no avail as he was soaked.

"Irumi, I need to speak ..." The figure was interrupted by a girl a year younger then them running up.

"Hermione ..." The girl said. "Are mother and father here yet?"

"No Elizabeth, they aren't." Hermione said. She was rereading the Hobbit as she had checked it out of the library due to the circumstance she found herself in.

"Why are you reading the Hobbit? I thought we had that book at home. That one is from the library,"

"That is because all of our books are still packed from moving." Hermione said. "You know that Liz."

"Only my friends call me Liz. I prefer it when you call me Elizabeth." Hermione's sister's eyes lighted on the shoeless feet. "Your feet have curly hair. Oh ... my ... gosh! You're a Hobbit!"

The Hobbit winced as she squealed with joy. As did Hermione. "Why don't you go stay with your new friends until mother and father come?"

"You're the reason why I don't have my old friends any longer," Elizabeth's mouth turned into a pout and she placed her hands on her hips. She then regained her former composer and turned to the Hobbit. "Hobbit person, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not," The Hobbit said, shuffling one of his feet and looking at the ground.

"In the first comic book ..."

"What is a comic book?" The Hobbit interrupted her.

"Not usual for you to interrupt people," Irumi stated. "A comic book is a book that tells a story through a sequence of pictures. In this case, the comic she is talking about is based off of the first Lord of the Rings books."

"Oh ... do continue,"

"Well, in the first comic, Gandalf dies. So does Borimer. They haven't released the second or the third. So, here is my question. Does Legolas die?"

"Does Legolas die?" The Hobbit stared at her for a few seconds, then sighed. "Yes."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. She suddenly turned and ran off toward where Sariah was crying. Hermione turned and glared at the Hobbit. "It doesn't say that in the books anywhere."

"Well, she didn't ask specifically if he died in the books. It was after the place in the West was taken over by humans looking for more land. This was after the Valor had left due to the fact that some of the younger elves choose to worship them like Gods and Goddesses, which they are not. They blamed poor Master Gimli for the leaving of the Valor, those fiends, but it really was their fault. Galadriel's confirmed it, though no word has been given to Lord Thranduil for obvious reasons. Out of all the fellowship, he was the last to fall and is still not come back to life, like Master Frodo and me."

"Dark wizards," Irumi muttered under her breath. Si nodded his head in agreement. China just shook her head at the two.

Hermione stared at the Hobbit for a while. "There is only one Hobbit that I know of from the fellowship who would call Frodo Baggins Master Frodo. That would be Samwise Gamgee."

"Ai, that's right miss. It was a disappointment not to meet Lord Oropher when we arrived, but need it as it may. We wouldn't have though, if he hadn't Irumi, China and Ai. Actually, I should say Ai and China as Irumi causes trouble." Sam turned to Irumi. "You wouldn't happen to know why one of Master Frodo's cousins decided to plant all of my stewing potatoes I just picked and replant the potatoes in Bag End's basement would you?"

China coughed out a laugh. Sam turned to her. "You happen to know why Elfling?"

"Yes. You can blame what Pippin did, because it was obviously Pippin, on Dal and Hedgin. Some how it must have gotten to him that they were pretending to be you and Frodo and _planting_ potatoes in the school hallway to plant a garden just like your Gaffer would have wanted."

"My Gaffer would never have had me plant anything on the hard ground. Those young rascals of Hobbits are nearly as bad as Master Frodo's cousins."

"As they were leaving from getting me into trouble this morning in the library, I recall Pippin saying this exactly after hearing about the incident from the principal. ' _Uma, Merry, should we tell Sam that his Gaffer wants him to plant potatoes in the hall way of their house?_ ' Irumi said dryly.

"I shall have to speak to Master Meridock and Master Pippin about getting you in trouble in school. It isn't that Pippin isn't smart. That Hobbit just isn't quick at certain things. Sorry to have troubled you Elfling."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Gamgee,"

"Mr. Gamgee's my father miss. Good day," And Sam then headed off. It was then that Elizabeth dragged Sariah over, sniffling as she did. She pointed at the retreating Hobbit and Sariah's jaw dropped. She then glanced at Hermione.

"You've read the books. You tell your sister that Legolas doesn't die." Sariah said, not happy with the situation.

"We don't know anything beyond the story, but he doesn't die in the Lord of the Rings."

"So that nasty Hobbit was lying,"

"You sound like Smeagle, Elizabeth. " Hermione said. "And anyways, how do you know it wasn't someone pretending to be a Hobbit?"

"I ..."

"I think he was, whether any of you believe or not," Sariah snapped. She turned to hear some cars honking.

"That would be mum and dad Elizabeth," Hermione said.

"And our brother," Irumi said grabbing Ai's arm.

"Hermione, Elizabeth, did the two of you make new friends today. " Mrs. Granger said, trying to sound cheerful with all the rain coming down.

"Yes mum!" Elizabeth said as she hurried into the car.

"Hermione?"

"These are my friends Ai, Irumi, China and Hyacinth." Hermione said. "That's their older brother."

"Hey, Hermione ... depending on the weather tomorrow, want to meet at the park when we all can?" China spoke up. Hermione nodded her head.


	6. Error, Errol, Error

Hermione lay on her bed reading. Around her room boxes were still stacked. Many questions ran through her head about what the future would hold for her. She remembered that many, in the end, had died. She and Ron had been talking about their futures would hold and whether or not Harry would get together with Ginny again. They were then a couple, but it truth, they had still been arguing. Then the time rewind happened.

A computer sat on her desk, one of the first things to be unpacked as it was heavy. Her parents had more trust with her then they did with her little sister in matters of computers. Plus, she was older and never had found other children to befriend. They were worried that she was going into herself. So they were quite pleased that she had already made friends.

A tap was heard at the door frame and Hermione looked up to see her sister Elizabeth. "What is it that you want Lizzy?"

"I want to use the computer to check my e-mail. I need you to unlock the password for the internet." The other girl stated. She glared through her hazel eyes. She had the same color of hair as Hermione. The only difference was that it was straight. Elizabeth smiled at her sister, reminding her that she didn't have the beaver teeth. They had once been close. Then those books had come out. "And don't call me Lizzy. It's the same as Liz."

Hermione put her book down and got up and turned on the computer. She then typed in the password. Elizabeth went and peeked over her shoulder. "Could you hurry up. I gave people my e-mail at school. Plus ... my old friends still have it."

"Didn't they say some nasty things because I am your sister?" Hermione stated, remembering the angry E-mails that had come through to her sister. Elizabeth had cried for a couple of days.

"Some ... may change their minds."

"I hope for your sake they do. But if they don't ... "Hermione didn't get to finish as her sister interrupted her.

"Don't say I deserve better. They were ... are ... the best friends ever. It is you, not me that is the problem sis,"

" _Just like it was Harry's mother's fault for the relationship between her and her sister._ " Hermione didn't want the relationship with her sister to end up like that. Before it had been her sister just not wanting to believe. Now it was something else. "There ... your on the internet. Behave ... and if I leave the room, you have to get off. Those are the rules."

"Whatever."

Hermione just shook her head. It was then that she heard a huge thump from outside her window. Both girls looked up to see that a ball of ragged grey feathers had hit the window to the room. Elizabeth screamed and Hermione dashed to the window. She opened the window to find a stunned Errol there, his wings spread apart. She scooped u the poor owl into her arms.

"Hermione ... mother will kill you. You don't know where that ... thing ... has been." Elizabeth was backed against the desk. "I'm going to tell."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just going to go outside and release it."

Hermione hurried out the door to head to the front door. She then remembered that Elizabeth wasn't allowed on the internet without supervision. It was then that the power went off in her room and she heard a squeak come from her sister. A small smile came onto her face. As she went out the front door, she called out to her mother that the wiring in her room may be wacky.

She then began to hurry down the street. She wasn't sure what to do. Errol, he never was in condition to fly again after he flew as he was old and he also always hit very hard whatever he flew into. That meant she had to find something to do with him until he could recoup or the Weaslys could get him. She glanced at him carefully and saw a letter attached to his leg. She removed it and continued walking.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is Ron Weasly. Do you remember Hogwarts? We're all wondering if you do. If you don't, then your probably wondering what this is all about, aren't you? But anyways, we're all fine. We're one big happy family again, all of us here. Everyone's the same._

_We've tried to get in touch with Harry, but we haven't been able too. Mum's frantic with worry about the two of you. Especially since you aren't just underaged now, but also at the age before you go to school. Plus, no one around you knows magic as you both live with Muggles._

_Mum wants to know if you could meet us at Diagon Alley this Sunday. Fred and George start this year and they are needing to get their new supplies, while Percy and Charlie need to get new stuff too. As new as they can get. If possible, meet us there. Maybe Harry too._

_\- Love Ron_

_P.S. We need to talk about the future._

Hermione almost crumpled the letter. Ron was still going on about discussions of the future. Every time they had tried to talk, they fully disagreed. And how exactly was she get to London from where she was. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly crashed into someone causing them to drop what they had in their arms.

Hermione glanced up and saw Ai, Irumi's twin brother. He was reaching down to pick up a sketchbook. Hermione saw a picture of a monk and thought for a bit that it looked somewhat familiar, but Ai had closed the book before she could inspect it some more. Ai glanced up to see that it was her. "I apologize for crashing into you."

She watched as Ai reached out and tapped Errol on the head. She shook her head at him. "I don't understand your signs. I haven't been around you long enough."

Again Ai repeated the tap on the owls head. Hermione frowned at the boy elfling. "I am quite sure that Errol doesn't like having his head tapped on. "

Ai tilted his head and nodded slightly. Hermione couldn't tell if he'd gotten what he wanted from her, if he agreed with her or both. He then raised his arms, bending the elbows at his waist and holding his arms outward at his shoulders. He flapped his hands a few times. Hermione just shook her head as he began to lower his arms. He then made a sweeping motion with his arm and tilted his head to look skyward. He then pointed a finger at Errol.

Hermione then nodded her head. She thought she knew what he wanted. "You want to know where he came from and why I have him?"

Ai nodded his head.

Hermione sighed. "He is a messenger owl. Those in the wizarding world ... they use them ... much like messenger pigeons."

Ai nodded his head acknowledging that he understood.

"A friend sent me a letter. Errol ... he is old and tends to crash. I can't keep him at my home, so I am trying to figure out what to do." Hermione startled when she saw Ai point to Errol then himself. "You ... you would take care of Errol for me ... until he can go home to his family."

A pleased smile spread on his face. He held out his arms. Hermione gently placed Errol into the elflings arms. "You promise to take good care of him."

Ai nodded his head and took off, giving her a thumbs up and waving his hand. He was still smiling as he disappeared. Hermione wasn't worried. She had read in the books and knew that Elves took great care in keeping their promises. Elflings, they should be no different from the adults.


	7. Oh Fude (Part One)

Irumi had gotten her brother to sign the permission slip the night before. He wasn't happy about the fact that she had gotten in trouble and wasn't willing to listen that it wasn't her fault. And Ai wasn't any help as he couldn't talk. Plus, he was preoccupied with the poor owl he had brought home the night before. She hadn't asked as he always brought home strays and tried his best to make them comfortable. But for her to do community service instead of having to pick her up later then her brother, the choice was community service.

So Irumi walked up to the old arena. The place was literally decrepit and was obviously being fixed up to look like it was under going renovations so that it could be used again. The sound of sawing and hammering could easily be heard. Why they wanted the old arena when they had one in the new downtown that served the sports purposes of everyone, she didn't know.

When she walked in, she was surprised to see that the arena was much bigger then it looked like on the outside. She also to well remembered what the principal had said to her. " _They are for some reason in need of Dwarves, Hobbits and Elves down at the old Arena. If it weren't for the fact that Dal and Hedgin were already on suspension and thus I can't punish them, I would send them for community service too._ "

Irumi saw that a table was set up at the entrance of the arena. A man dressed in a lime green bowler hat stood there with a lady with big round eyes and mousy hair color. There was also a man next to them that had nothing that set him apart like the other two. And lastly their was a man behind the table. They were busy speaking when she walked up.

"I read the works of the Muggle Tolkien before I became the Minister of Magic for Great Britain. I never thought to find that a Muggle knew more about something like this then the Wizarding community. But I always felt, if it was true, I would love to meet an Elf." This came from the man with the odd colored hat.

"Well, I don't fully understand why, when Anwe is starting up to play Quiditch again, why there has to be this so called racial diversity. I think that Sheila Londswarn would make an excellent enough Seeker." This came from the mousey haired woman.

"Felia Vondswarn vis too vull of verself to ve Veeker." Said the other man standing.

"Well, you are the head of the Quiditch Rules and Regulations in your country, so you would know." The woman scoffed.

"What I would like to know is why your Ministry didn't send theirs," The man behind the table retorted.

"Because I am the Minister of Magic and should thus represent our country here." The man said.

"And I help him in writing the laws and other things." This comment made the man behind the table stare at the woman.

"That explains why you are here," He said in a sarcastic and very unhappy tone.

The man with the odd colored hat spoke up. He pointed over to where two women and two men were sitting and where a Dwarf and a Hobbit were sitting. "Those two, the Dwarf and the Hobbit are going to be your Beaters, Sheila your Keeper and the rest your chasers. You need a Seeker. An Elven Seeker because I see that is what they'll be best at. Where are the elves?"

"I sent word to the Elven Lord. But you must understand, Elves don't like to meddle in the in the affairs of the other races. Hopefully at least someone will show up. I can't believe we're forming a team without real tryouts.

"Vell, vhere vis no voom vor tryouts. Vhe arevna vis veing vixed."

"And we've ended up with two that have never flown a broom before," The lady spoke up, if one could call her that, because Irumi was beginning to notice a malice about the woman.

"They'll learn. They are said to be the best learners among their Races." The man snapped at her, standing up. He then noticed Irumi. "Do you need something?"

"The principal of my school sent me for service hours," Irumi walked up and handed him her slip and the note that accompanied it.

"This note says you're an Elfing. Too young ..."

"She's obviously looks ten, but in Elven years she has to be twenty-five. And she has a permission slip. " The man with the hat said while the other glared. " I am going to head over there and tell them their positions."

"Well, you do need an elf," The woman said with snideness, and turned to follow the man with the lime bowler.

"This is a disaster." He turned to Irumi. "See if you can get out of this through your Elven Lord. Either have him send me someone by this afternoon, or else your it."

"I'm just an Elfling. A child,"

"Vell, Victor Krum vis a vild too. Vut, ve is vood. Von't vunder vestimate vourself."

Irumi sighed and decided then and there to find Hermione to get her help.


	8. Oh Fudge (Part Two)

The park had dried in time for everyone to meet, including Dal and Hedgin in the park. That is, everyone except Irumi, who was taking care of her service hours. And oddly enough, Ai. Everyone there thought though that Irumi would bring him when she headed to the park. They had found a place near the park water fountain to meet. The fountain had fantasy and mythological creatures adorning it and a plaque.

"My name is Dal and this is Hedgin," One of the two young male Hobbits said.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said and shook their hands.

"Granger ...?"

"As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but ..." Hermione was interrupted by the two conniving.

"We usually pretend to be Hobbits from Lord of the Rings."

"But why can't we pretend to be something else today."

"Alright, I'll pretend to be Harry,"

"And I'll pretend to be Ron,"

"We now need to find wands,"

"Ai, you want to play,"

The elfling shook his head and the two Hobbits headed off looking for the perfect sticks for wands. Hermione stared after them for a bit, then turned to China and Hyacinth. "Are those two always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," China murmured under her breath.

The Hobbit pretending to be Ron found a stick that fit his mood and began swishing it back and forth, pretending to turn things into food, which was expected of Hobbits and their interests. This caused the other to hurry up and pick a stick out. Hermione watched as they made they began to poke each other with their sticks to turn the other into something else.

"Hermione, what in the Halls of Mandos is Quiditch?" Irumi said, a frantic look on her face..

"Quiditch?" Hermione stared at her, completely surprised. Irumi wasn't fond of the wizarding world, so there was no clue as to where she came across the word.

"Quiditch is a Wizarding sport. They play it on brooms," China watched Irumi go pale. "Why do you ask? Aren't you supposed to be at the old arena for community service?"

"It was because they are forming a Quiditch team that is formed of all the races. Apparently Anwe is getting back into the international league." Irumi said, her voice slightly strained.

"You mean a Hobbit is going to be on the team!" Hyacinth clapped her hands with glee.

"A Beater, apparently." Irumi said. "For some reason this oaf with a lime green bowler got it into his head that I'm not ten, but twenty-five. He decided that an Elf wold be wonderful as a Seeker and that I'm the one."

"Cor ... Corne ... Cornelius ... Fudge," Hermione stammered in disbelief.

"Fudge is right, as I don't how I'll get out of this mess and Lord Oropher will most definitely _not_ be happy with me yet again." Irumi said, partially misunderstanding what Hermione was trying to say.

"No, I meant ... Cornelius Fudge ... the Minister of Magic for Great Britain,"

"So that's his name. He was there along with this big eyes lady."

"Umbridge," Hermione said, anger in her voice. They knew that it was directed at said woman.

"You don't like her? I go a bad vibe about her. She thinks the same, but I am thinking for different reasons." Irumi placed a hand on her chin. "I really don't like her."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "You shouldn't. She is the one who is for placing all sorts of restrictions on magical creatures and getting them registered."

"Unicorns ... well I should hope there is regulation to protect them," Irumi said and the other girls nodded their heads.

"Irumi, by her book, all of you are magical creatures. Her regulations are to restrict your guys freedoms where we come from. She feels that your no better then an animal. And she is of the opinion that you only resemble humans by form. She's also about this whole concept of Pure Blood. Don't ask what that's about."

"Science terms, yes. Humanity, all the races are part of humanity," The Goth Elfing narrowed her eyes.

"This is the Wizarding world we're talking about, not the Muggle one. So, no science but magic. She is of the opinion that you guys aren't of humanity."

Irumi said in a contemplative tone. "Then what is her goal for going along with this."

"She wants to see Anwe fall flat on it's face. It obviously doesn't have the race restrictions that other countries do. She thinks that you're the thing to do it."

"Irumi, this is political. You're going to have to go to Lord Oropher." china spoke up, concern in her voice.

"I was going to, to see if he could get me out of this mess," Irumi said. "Hermione, how would you like to meet him?"

"An Elven Lord," Hermione stammered. "If he's anything like Thranduil..."

Hyacinth laughed. "They may lose their temper, but they really are nice."

"Oii, Hedgin, Dal. The two of you want to come," China called out to the two Hobbit's who were running amuck.

"No. Ron and I are busy trying to find Malfoy to hex him," The one who was pretending to be Harry spoke up.

Hermione stared at them. "I don't think I really want to know what goes on in their heads. I am also glad Ron and Harry aren't here to see this. I don't know what they'd think."

"Hyacinth?" China turned to the Hobbit.

"I think ..." She paused for a second. "I'll stay to make sure the loonies don't cause trouble."

"Then it is the three of us." Irumi said, standing up and dusting her self off.

"My only question is, why would people from the ministry of Britain be here, of all places."

"Because we have no Wizard school so they get sent there." Irumi said matter factly.

China shook her head. "They probably sent word to all the countries with an international Quiditch team to come help them."

"They didn't get a good response. They ended up with ... those two ... and the head of the Bulgarian ... Quiditch Department I think?" Irumi stated. "Shall we be going?"


	9. Oh Fudge (Part Three)

Hermione followed China and Irumi through town until they got to the woods. This didn't surprise her as Oropher was a Sindarin elf. But the woods had some kind of feeling similar to the forbidden forest, yet not as dark. She could also say that these woods could compare to neither Lothlorian or Mirkwood in her minds eye. But they weren't at all like the woods that a Muggle would find easily. Her thoughts were broken by a comment by China.

"We're almost there,"

"No blindfold?"

China stared at the girl for a few minutes. "You aren't a Dwarf. Though ... imagine yourself with a beard."

"I know my hair is bushy. "Hermione commented sulkily.

"You're the one who brought up the blindfold. We only do it to dwarfs. If you really want us to, we can make your hair look like a beard."

"Ignore her Hermione. It's Elven humor. Almost never goes over well unless expected." Irumi said, cheerfully popping out from around a tree. "It is this way, around the tree."

Hermione followed the two around the tree and into a hidden path. Actually, it was yet another hidden path as there had been a few on the way here. They soon came to a huge waterfall and the Elflings led her behind it. It was there that she saw the huge doorway. China and Irumi pushed at the doorways.

"As with Mirkwood, only the Elven Lords kinsman can enter open the gate," Irumi stated as the doors began to open.

"Try to get a Wizard or Muggle to open that, it won't ever happen," China said with a smile on her face. "It is Elven made and only allows Elves in."

"Follow us so you don't get lost," Irumi said, waving her hand to motion their guest forward.

"Yem's right. Some of the older Elves, they are like old men and women. Grumpy. You heard what Ainel said about his grandfather. It isn't just him, but others."

Hermione stepped in with them into the mountain and her eyes filled with awe. Inside was a whole bustling community of Elves. And, they dressed in the old way. Horses were bing led to and from stables. A blacksmith was working on repairing an armory. There were quite a few homes in there too.

"Most live outside in the woods. But this is the outside of the Elven Lord's palace and home. The inner part is where he lives." China said with full cheerfulness.

Hermione noticed that some of the Elves were stopping and staring. Irumi noticed this, and spoke up. "It isn't just you Hermione. China, her makeup, Goth as it is, is frowned upon. Me, I'm considered trouble with all capitals, or so some of them think. Come, follow me."

Hermione followed after the two excited Elflings as they went further into the mountain. The walls were beginning to become more elaborate and to narrow down in size.

"Lord Oropher, he used the natural cazums for most of it. The Dwarves, they did the rest. And they were paid handsomely. If there was one thing that we don't argue about, it was that dealing. We're pleased with their craftsmanship, they, the price paid."

Irumi coughed at this, which caused Hermione to look at her. Irumi noticed this. "She is right. Though I would much rather be above ground. We're Sindarin and belong with the trees. Though, for a place of safety. This is wonderful."

By this time the halls had narrowed down to that of a building. Irumi led them to a curtained doorway. She pulled the cloth back and peaked in. She went to the side and fully opened it for an elf leaving the chambers. He saw her.

" _What trouble have you gotten into now this time Elfling? You know that Lord Oropher is very busy and shouldn't be bothered._ " He then turned towards the other two. " _An Edain? I really don't want to know._ "

And then he was gone. China stuck her tongue out at him. Irumi glared icicles at his back, though he hadn't noticed. She turned to Hermione. "That's Ainel's grandada."

She then disappeared into the room. China motioned Hermione to follow behind them. Hermione saw that Irumi was standing in front of the desk of an Elf. That meant he must be Lord Oropher. He finished what he was doing and looked up. He noticed that Hermione was in the room with the two Elflings.

"Good afternoon Elflings." He said. "Good afternoon child of the Edain"

"Good afternoon Lord Oropher." Irumi and China said, bowing slightly as they did so.. China threw a glare at her, for a reason that Hermione didn't know. She was to awestruck with what was going on to have said anything. Lord Oropher let out a cough.

"Oh, sorry. Good afternoon, Lord Oropher." Hermione bowed slightly. The Elven Lord stared at her for a few seconds.

"I didn't mean you Edain, though that was very polite." He then turned his head towards Irumi. "Lalaith?"

"Good afternoon Grandada." When Irumi said this, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Excuse my grandchild for not have telling you, Edain. She doesn't go around telling people she is related to two Elven Lords and a member of the Fellowship, for which I am glad of her not bragging, but ... it would be nice if she would admit it sometimes. May I ask your name,"

"Hermione ... Hermione Granger sir,"

"It is nice to meet you. Though ... I think, from the look in this one's eyes ..." Lord Oropher glanced at Irumi. " ... that we may be wishing it was under different circumstances. What have you done now elfling."

Irumi sighed and shuffled one of her feet. She then explained the situation to Lord Oropher. His eyes narrowed and he could only shake his head. And then, when Umbridge was mentioned, a glint of anger came to his eyes. When Irumi finished, he turned to China. "Qwelwen, I want you to go get Trenarn. He was just in here so he shouldn't have gone far. I want you to run."

They waited a few minutes and China came back with Trenarn. Lord Oropher then asked Irumi and her friends to step outside until he could discuss things with his chancellor. Irumi wasn't very happy about the situation. After a bit, all four were summoned back into it.

"As much as I'd like to help you with this one elfling, I will not be able to find a replacement willing to take a part in the affairs of the Edain like this one in particular. This has also turned into a political issue due to that Umbridge. Because of that, we need you to represent us to your best extent. Thus we need you to use your Elven name for this."

"But ..."

"Elfling,"

"I'll obey. What will my older brother say. He is sure to have objections."

"If he does, have him come speak to me. The situations grave. You three had best head back before it gets too late to go back to this arena place, whatever it is. That way you'll be able to get home before dark. will escort you out of the palace safely."

And with that, they found themselves following behind Trenarn. When they got to the door, he handed a sealed letter to Irumi. " _This should explain all of Lord Oropher's wishes to them. You had better be on your best behavior and not be an embarrassment. I've had enough of that with my own grandson. Especially yesterday._ "

" _Yesterday wasn't ..._ "

" _Don't say it wasn't his fault. He wouldn't have gotten suspended from school anyways. He'll be going and getting school supplies tomorrow. And when he goes to that school, I won't have to deal with him, but someone else will. He causes his mother enough grief._ " Trenarn then turned and left. Irumi and China glared after him.

" _He isn't the one who causes her grief,_ " Irumi retorted.

"What was that about?"

"You don't want to know. It was about Ainel. Be thankful his Grandfather either doesn't know or refuses to speak English." China spoke up.


	10. Oh Fudge (Part Four)

Hermione thought very carefully about what she had just heard from Irumi. In some ways Irumi was like Harry, not wanting to have any notoriety effect how people thought of her. But unlike Harry, her notoriety didn't come from what she had done, but what her bloodlines were. Hermione knew that if she had known what Irumi's bloodlines were, she would have acted more like she had when she had first met Harry. And unlike Harry, who didn't care one way or another, Irumi wished to hide the fact that she was related to two Elven Lords and the Elf in the Fellowship.

That explained why Irumi got upset as she did when people said they were going to marry her cousin. Of course, Hermione couldn't blame Irumi as some of those girls, Gigi for instance, she wouldn't want in her family. Hermione shuttered to think what would happen if her sister found out that Irumi was related too Legolas. This was a secret that Hermione would most defiantly keep from her sister and others as it would have precipitating effects.

Hermione looked up at the building in front of her. She had seen it while her parents, her sister and she were driving to their new house. It was a huge, rundown stadium. She should have recognized the style and identified it as a Quiditch stadium, but she was not the one interested in flying around on brooms, which she hated, and chasing balls. For her, the game was pointless.

Hermione was surprised that the place hadn't fallen down yet, nor why the Ministry hadn't made it so it looked like something else to the Muggles. She didn't understand why the Ministry in truth didn't hide from the Muggle world at all. She quickly followed after Irumi to the entrance of the stadium and that was where she saw a man behind the table dressed in Muggle clothing.

He looked up as soon as Irumi let out a small clearing of her throat. He tapped his fingers on the table and looked at her. "You are back I see. I take it you didn't get any help from your Elven Lord in this matter."

Irumi handed over to him the sealed letter, which left a confused look on the mans face. A confused look was on Hermione's face too. "Your dressed in Muggle clothing … and there is nothing to make you not look like a Muggle."

The man then looked up at Hermione, "You, young lady, must be a Witch from the mainland, not from the island of Anwe."

"I just moved here because of … well there were circumstances that forced me to move here." Hermione just stared at the man as he opened the letter.

"Well, here in Anwe, we believe in a complete synthesis of Wizarding and Muggle community. The majority of Muggles don't know about us, but a few do. It is likely to increase as those books speculating the future of one Harry Potter have come out into the Muggle hands. Not just here, but around the world. I would say that we are better adapted to handle the situation then any of the other places. It was bound to happen anyways. We couldn't help but tell them so. They are so behind the times, they don't realize all the things that Muggles have passed them behind on."

The man opened the letter and then began to carefully read it. Hermione noticed Umbridge looking straight at her and motioned for China and Irumi to move out of ear shot of the man while he read his letter. Hermione frowned as she looked at the lady, if one could call the mousy woman a lady.

"That's Umbridge. I believe I told you she had a thing against anything that wasn't of human blood. Well, she is a complete hag. She pushed a movement through the ministry in what would have been my seventh year that said that Muggle born Wizard and Witches stole magic by taking another persons wand, someone who was pure blood. She was pushing for complete investigation into how we 'stole' magic."

"How can a Muggle have stolen magic?" China shook her head at Hermione. "That makes no sense to me at all."

"Well, the way they argues it, there is no magic in our blood in the first place so how did we come to have magic. Thievery is the only logical explanation for it, or so she and her followers say," Hermione was livid with anger.

"That is rather ironic, considering the Eldar remember a time when the Edain had no magic powers at all, only a slight few. There was once no magical blood lines, when Middle Earth existed. But I guess Wizarding history doesn't go that far back." This comment from Irumi made Hermione look at the Elfling. The girl had a smile on her face. "And with the logic she was using, you can imagine what that would imply, no, for all Wizarding folk. But we Eldar don't believe it."

"It implies humans stole magic from something else. That they stole it from the Eldar or the Dwarves." Hermione smiled at that too.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say Dwarves," China retorted. But she was soon shocked by the retort from Irumi, who was still joking around.

"The Dwarves never let their secrets leave them. I don't know of any that have taken in and trained humans. A folly of our people I guess." Irumi's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"And most of our people don't make such mirth about ourselves," China stated dryly, glaring as she did so at the other elfling. Hermione just laughed and shook her head. China then glared at Hermione. "It really isn't funny."

"Yes it is," Irumi piped up.

"No it isn't." China put her hands on her hips.

"Master Gimli would think so,"

"Master Gimli is a Dwarf." China was about to turn around in a huff when they saw Umbridge following the weird man with the lime green bowler over to where they were.

Hermione pursed her lips as she had major problems with Umbridge's prejudices and the stupidity of Fudge, but she had to hold her tongue, else she might say something that might get her or her new friends into trouble. Fudge headed over to the desk where the man was reading the letter was sitting. Umbridge however walked over to the three children.

"I see that Harry Potter's friend has made friends with even more of life's lowlifes, but that is to be expected as she isn't a true Witch."

"You still believe all that baloney," Hermione restrained herself from snapping at the woman.

"Believe, well it is all true. In fact, you don't have your wand yet, so that means you have yet to acaust a Witch or Wizard to get one. I should speak with the Ministry of Magic here to get a watch over you to make sure that you don't steal anyones watch and steal the magic,"

"And they will most likely think you crazy," Hermione retorted, none to happy.

It was then that a woman came over to great them, followed by a Dwarf and a Hobbit, both of whom were adults. The Dwarf nodded his head at Irumi. "So ye must be the Elfling that Fudge person has been ranting about. You're the only Elf child here with brown hair."

"Personally, I don't see why I can't be the Seeker. I have skill. Everyone else went home, but these two wanted to meet you. I wanted to see what outranked me for the position of Seeker, and I think they've made a very bad decision."

It was then that Fudge came hurrying over, an ecstatic look on his face. He grabbed Irumi's hand and began to shake it. " _Lailaith Oropherian_ , I would never have thought. You'll be amazing, considering who your related to."

Irumi winced and stared at the man. The woman who had walked over was not happy. "It shouldn't be her family that gets her where she is, but her own skill. We need to order the teams Quiditch uniforms. She should be in charge of ordering them. If she can't do it, then she can't be on the team."

"Sheila, it is not your decision as to who is on or off the team. And I don't know if your even suited for a team. With what happened with you and your Harpies tryout three years ago, you've got to prove that your willing to be a team player." The man behind the counter then turned to Irumi.

"But it isn't a bad idea for you to go and get the uniforms. You know nothing about Quiditch, hopefully it will teach you something. I can't believe that I am stuck with this mess though. You may be Lord Oropher's granddaughter, but that only puts political means to you. It is getting late, everyone should head on home."

Everyone headed off. Fudge tipped his bowler at Hermione. "It is also good to see one of the famous Harry Potter's friends here."

The three young ones just stared after him.


	11. The Problem and the Solution

Hermione, China and Irumi had gone back to the park. The sun was setting and the two male Hobbits were still goofing off with their game. Hyacinth sat with them on the edge of the fountain, all of them glum. They had filled her in on the situation.

"Where exactly am I supposed to get the Quiditch uniforms? I don't even know anything about the sport. Well, except that you fly on a broom. Which is another point, how am I going to learn to use a broom?" Irumi had her face in her hands and was watching the sun set intensely.

"Don't look at me," China said dryly. She broke a small dead twig that she had been fiddling with. "I've only read the first book. The only place I can think of is Diagon Alley. But that's in England and we have no way of getting to England."

"Not to mention," Hyacinth held the bag of Wizard money that she had been given up. "We haven't a clue how to use this."

"But I do," Hermione said. "Problem is, it took time to get from England to here. I got a message from one of his friends that his brothers were going to be a Diagon Alley to get their school supplies."

"There is the train …" Irumi spoke up.

"What train?" China was confused. "No train can cross over to England from here. And there is only one train station I know of."

"I went there when I was little, so I don't remember how, but there is a place at the train station called three and a quarter. Not even the Wizards know how it works, but I do … it's a dimensional rift. It's … used for getting the students here to London and also for getting them to School."

"What do you mean you went there Irumi?" Hermione was confused at the Elfling's response.

"I went to visit my Godmother. Actually, it was a trial run when I was little to see if I might feel more comfortable living with her then my two brothers. I was right around when my parents just disappeared." Irumi crossed her arms and stared at the sky. "The place was smelly and there was a bad little boy down the street who was very mean. I only stayed one day."

Hermione noticed the grin and laugh on Irumi's face. "What is so funny?"

"I got sent home because I punched the little boy in the face. His mother threw a fit and my Godmother said that … well, she felt I might have drawn attention to something important if I stayed."

"Is your Godmother the Squib?" Hermione saw China nod her head.

"I have heard from … well seen from even Ai that they like her a lot."

"So, the only question is this … how will we find the platform," Hermione glared at the ground. "From what I remember about platform nine and three quarters, we went through a pillar between nine and ten."

"The town is small though. There are only three platforms," China spoke up.

"I might be able to help. Though I don't know why all of you would want to go there." The voice startled Hyacinth and Hermione, but not the two Elflings. But all four looked up to see Ainel and Ai standing off to the side. Ai was holding Errol gently in his arms.

"How can you help us?" China snapped at the older elfling.

"Because, my Mum is sending me to visit our Godmother tomorrow." He glared at China. "Who all are going?"

"We Hobbit's won't, even though I'd love to go. Those two would cause way to much trouble no matter where they go."

"I want to go to see a few of the places I've read about in the book."

"Well, I have to go as it is my job that is making it so we have to go. Ai, what about you?" A nod came from her brother in reply.

"I'm going to help them, as it has already been decided and I know roughly where to go," Hermione spoke up. "I'll just tell my parents I'm going out with friends for the day."

"Good. And if anyone asks, our Godmother is the Adult supervision." Ainel stated. "I'll see the four of you tomorrow morning."

Ainel turned and then walked off. Hermione turned to Irumi. "You said he doesn't usually act like this."

"No, he doesn't,"

"Do you think something could be bothering him?" Irumi just shrugged her shoulders.


	12. Platform 3 ¼

Hermione was packing her backpack with things she might need for the day when her sister popped into the room. Elizabeth stared at the books and other things her sister had packed into the bag and shook her head.

"Your packing for an outing, not a trip, you do know that,"

"Don't you know that it is wise to be prepared," Hermione packed the last thing into her back and tied the draw string shut.

"That's the motto for Girl Guides. That's for camping trips,"

"Liz …"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Fine, Elizabeth, that is the motto for everyday life." Hermione swung her pack over her shoulder.

"Can I come with?" This comment from her sister made Hermione turn to her.

"No. And anyways, why are you even interested in coming?"

"I can make Mum make you take me with you,"

"You just want to make my day miserable. She won't make me take you. We're a year apart only and you have your own friends." Hermione walked out the door. "Mum will say the same thing."

"You never go anywhere though, except the library or such places. You're such a bookworm Herm," Her sister followed her.

"Since I can't call you Liz, you can't call me Herm. What makes you think that I'm not going there today?"

"First of all, you took out all your allowance that was not in the bank fund but in your piggy bank. Second, you packed a map of London, of all places, when you can't even get there from here. Third, you did not pack a lunch, which you always do. You also didn't pack any of the notebooks you write in when you're doing your bookworm thing."

"You still can't go." Hermione hurried down the stairs and out the door. She got part way down the street and glanced back. She saw her sister at the front door frowning at her. Their mother had a hand on her shoulder holding her back.

M

Hermione arrived at the train station and saw the Elflings standing with two Hobbits. Irumi had her hair up in two ponytails that day, revealing her pointed ears. Hermione was a bit shocked at first, thinking it was Dal and Hedgin. But she then realized that these were two very different Hobbits. They were in fact dressed to the max in what one figured would be the style Hobbits would wear in Middle Earth. Hermione walked over to the group and was met with the two Hobbits smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Pippin and this is my cousin Merry," The younger of the two Hobbits stuck out his hand and shook Hermione's.

"What exactly are two Hobbit's from the Fellowship doing on our outing to London?" Hermione stated with shock on her face.

The elflings gave her faces that said that the answer wasn't a very good one. Irumi was the one who told her. "They have quite a few Hobbit's angry at them for their little potato escapade. Not to mention word got out that they were causing trouble at my school again."

"Yeah, well, we felt since we got her into trouble, we might as well help," Pippin spoke up with a smile on his face.

"Pippin … we didn't know what kind of trouble we got her into until we got here. The last thing I expected was to have created a political problem for the Elves. Legolas, if he was around, would skin us alive for this goof." This statement from Merry caused the younger Elflings to grin and begin to laugh.

However, Ainel did not laugh. He had Errol in a cage so that they could take them back to the Weaslys'. "How do you two know I won't skin you alive? I have enough problems Elrohir and Elrodan's pranks as it is, I don't need them from you too."

"You know Elrond's sons?" Hermione asked.

"Well, duh," Pippin spoke up. "We got to fight with them."

Pippin felt someone hit his head. Merry glared at Pippin. "The only Elf I got to fight with was Legolas, remember? I was stuck in bed with injuries."

"Oh … sorry … I forgot Merry."

Hermione and everyone laughed. Even Ainel was laughing at this one. It was then that Hermione heard someone yelling her name.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned expecting her sister, while the others turned expecting to see Gigi. Hermione was the only one not surprised. Her sister stopped and looked at the group. She pointed at Merry and Pippin. "More Hobbits?"

"Of course we're Hobbits. What would be Elves?"

"No, you're too short to be Elves. They on the other hand are the right size to be Elves and … have pointed ears." A frown suddenly appeared on Elizabeth's face. Ainel pointed to a mirror on the wall and slowly a few members of the group began to sneak off and go through the mirror, unseen by Elizabeth who had her attention focused on her sister.

"What is the matter this time?"

"I'm telling Mum and Dad that you bewitched the Hobbits and Elves to be your friends. That's just wrong Hermione."

Hermione's eyes flared with anger, much like the times they did when she was facing down and intimidating a certain red head boy or a certain blond haired boy. "I've done no such thing."

Elizabeth felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and she turned around to look. It was then that Hermione felt two hands grab her and pull her towards the mirror. She felt the same feeling as she did when she went to and from nine and three quarters. By the time Elizabeth had turned around, she was gone.

M

"We have a problem with the fact my sister's figured out that you guys are Elves. She won't leave you guys alone."

"Well, eventually people at school were bound to find out." China stated. She glanced over to where Irumi was standing. The elfling had a miffed look on her face. Hermione walked up to her.

"I am sorry that my sister found out," Hermione was expecting the answer she got from Irumi.

"No you weren't." Irumi stated. But what Irumi said next shocked Hermione. "She's your sister and keeping things from family … it isn't easy. I should know. Anyways I don't blame you."

"What do you mean about knowing what it is like to keep things from family?"

"Well … Ai and I … we know how my cousin died and why he hasn't come back in it. We've had nightmares about it since we were little. And the thing is, for some reason I think that he saw us too." Irumi looked at the ground. "Anyways, I've only told my Grandada about it. I haven't told my Uncle. Parents … they shouldn't see or know how their children die. It would break my Uncle's heart if I told him. It might even kill him. All he has is Legolas."

"This is hard on you, isn't it, having seen his death. Have you told Galadriel?"

"Of course I have. She's the one who knows the gift backwards and forwards and is most adept at it. Grandada doesn't like her, but he insisted that we have a few lessons with her. He says that the gift tends to run in Elven families, so it isn't something to worry about. But she helped make the dreams a lot better."

"Do you think you'll ever get to meet you cousin in real life?"

"I really don't know. His death is why I hate human Wizards Hermione. They were the ones who did it. They are the ones who created the dimension where Middle Earth now lies instead of here. It was a huge group of them. Thankfully, the magic that did all that is gone. None still exist."

"But surely your cousin can come back from the Halls of Mandos?"

"Not if he never went there. You know how some spirits wander Earth out of their choice of not wanting to pass on? Well, these Wizards refused to let my cousin pass on. I am not sure, but I and Ai can sense it. Lady Galadriel can also. If it weren't for her being able to confirm it … I wouldn't believe this feeling myself. In order for my cousin to come home, whatever is blocking him from leaving must be destroyed. And that can only be done by Wizard magic as it was done by Wizard magic."

"But in order for that to happen, you have to trust us more,"

"Perhaps …" Irumi and Hermione looked when they heard Ainel call to them.

"I've got our tickets. Let's head out."

M

The train ride was nice and long. Hermione was enjoying riding on the train, even if it wasn't the Hogwarts Express. She was also excited to know that all her hopes and dreams were not for nothing. When the train pulled into the station, they got off. Ainel, Irumi and Ai were looking around for their Godmother, but couldn't find her.

"Ainel, do you think she forgot?" Irumi turned to the eldest among them.

"There is no way she could have, as old as that old Edain is. I called her last night to tell her that you guys were coming along too. She was quite pleased." The boy Elf pulled out a cell phone and made a call. After a few minutes he hung up... "She didn't forget. She's having problems with one of those blasted cats of hers. One that tends to trip her up, she said."

"I liked those kitties. That was one of the good things about my visit." Irumi sighed.

"She said we'll have to take Wizard transportation to get to her."

"She means the bus." Hermione said aloud.

Ainel looked at her then nodded his head. "Then you get to do the honors, as I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Hermione led them to a secluded portion of the street and held out her wand hand. Everyone including the Elflings jumped as a huge double-decker bus appeared in front of them. They got on and headed to the back while Ainel gave the address. When they got off, Hermione's jaw dropped. She recognized where they were. She also knew who their Godmother was.


	13. Faerie Godmother

Hermione stared at the house that was so familiar yet not. She had never been inside this one, but had been in one of the others on the street. The houses were quite cookie cutter as this was the new thing when houses were built within the last ten years. The only difference between all of the ones on the street was that every other was reverenced and some owners had already given their houses a different paint job. That included the one that she had been in.

Ainel led the group up to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was a bunch of caterwauling coming from the inside of the house and an old voice saying to hold on a minute and that she was coming. Hermione was still in shock when someone whom she recognized opened the door. The old lady laughed with glee as she examined each of the Elflings and commented on how they had grown. She then commented to China, whom she had never met before, and the two Hobbits that it was quite nice to meet them, for sure. She turned to Hermione.

"Good day to you Ms. Granger. I never thought I'd see the day that you were ten years old instead of a young lady at the end of the war. It is good to see you most defiantly."

"Ms. Figg?" Hermione stuttered out.

"You know Godmother Hermione?" Irumi piped up. Ainel was glaring at the ground.

"Yes, lovable batty old Godmother," Was what he quickly said.

"She isn't batty," Irumi retorted, glaring at the eldest child.

"Contrary Irumi, the book says otherwise," China stated.

"Ah, yes. That is as I am meant to look. Do come in. I am glad all of you could come. I see that Ai has that old owl of the Weaslys'. Been up to long trips again, haven't you old bird." Ms. Figg motioned for all of them to come into the room. Hermione quickly went in. She almost tripped over something ginger. She then looked down in shock.

"Crookshanks?"

"Ah … I'd forgotten that your pet was one of the ones I bred. He's a wonderful cat that loves to trip me, though it is not in his attention to trip me. I believe that he will cause me to have to send him off before your first year in school. Take him now, lest someone else tries to take your pet dear, what with those books."

"Gahnaneth, you speak like you've seen the future," Ainel said, quite confused.

"Ah, yes, well, not like Galadriel. Let's just say, a few of us have already lived it. Hermione dear, did you know that Dumbledore is calling a meeting up at Hogwarts? It is next weekend. To discuss future plans and such, or so he said."

"No. The first contact I've had with the Wizarding world was when I received a letter from Ron. It's been the only one, disincluding what happened at the Quiditch stadium." Hermione scooped up the Ginger cat. "What do I owe you?"

"Oh, nothing dear, he'll be very important in the future, won't he?"

"Yes, he defiantly will be." Hermione snuggled the cat close. Irumi reached out and scratched Crookshanks head.

"Nice kitty. I like kitties,"

"Which is odd," Merry spoke up laughing as he did so, a memory coming to him. Ai reached over and scratched the cat's ears too.

"Ms. Figg, would it be possible for us to take Harry with us?"

"Hmm … well, I've actually had decent conversations with that woman of late. Perhaps we would be able to bring him along. Even that boy you punched Irumi, he's become more decent. He's no longer bulling Harry, or even other kids. Some in the neighborhood think he might be ill. I'll be right back and I'll go ask."

"What was she talking about?" China said. "From what I heard, she punched Dudley Dursley. That was why you got sent home Irumi?"

"Yes. I punched Mr. Pig."

At this Hermione burst out laughing and collapsed into one of the chairs. "Mr. Pig?"

"When Irumi comes up with a nickname for someone or something, it tends to stick." Ainel muttered under his breath.

M

The time rewind was something that Harry could find both positive and negatives for.

On the positive side, he was no longer confined to the small closet under the stairs. Dudley was no longer using him as a punching bag and was actually, in Dudley's way, trying to be nice to him. His Aunt for some reason seemed like she was really happy.

On the down side, his Uncle Vernon was still against magic, but not as much. He was more concerned about it leaking out, which with the book, it had. Already they had people coming and knocking at the door to become Potter's friend. There were also non-magic folk who wanted Harry to get them into Hogwarts. It was utter chaos. At least it was limited to the town so far and nothing more.

He was peeking out the window when he had to take off his glasses and clean them. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like a double-decker bus had arrived on his street. Of all the absurdities, this had to be magical as their town was too small to have one. When he cleaned them, he was surprised to see someone who looked very much like Hermione Granger standing in front of Ms. Figg's house with six other people. One of which was carrying an owl in a cage.

Oddly enough, the two shortest people wore no shoes and had hairy feet. They all must be doing some sort of sci-fi thing and were dressing up as characters from the book and the other book that even Dudley was into thanks to that comic. They were probably trying to sell Ms. Figg a subscription to some magazine or another. He was surprised to see them be let into her house though. A few minutes later Ms. Figg came out and was heading over to the Dursely's. Harry leapt off his bed and hurried down the stairs.

He found his Aunt cooking at the stove and his Uncle reading the newspaper. Dudley was busy watching the television. "Ms. Figg is coming over."

"What, did the old crone owl you that she was coming over?"

"I haven't seen an owl since the time rewind. I saw her from the upstairs window. I haven't a clue as to why she's coming over."

"Maybe to tell us this was all a big hoax and to forget about it and that school."

"I want to go to that school," Dudley suddenly piped up.

"You are not going to that school!" Vernon snapped at his son. Dudley made a, well, Dudley face at him. A knock could be heard from the front door. Harry's Aunt motioned for him to take over the cooking and went to answered it. Harry could hear her offering Ms. Figg some tea, as she always did out of politeness. She then soon came back.

"Dear, Ms. Figg wants to know if Harry would like to go on an outing with her and some other children. To a place where they sell things that their kind use." No one in the family seemed to be able to use the 'words'. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have a problem boy."

"Just that it would be nice if you wouldn't act so scared of things."

"I'm not scared," Dudley piped up. Petunia went and gave him a big hug.

"That's my Dudelykins."

"It would get me out of your hair." Harry quipped. He got the answer he wanted.

"Just go,"

"I want to go too,"

"Another time Dudelykins,"

"Promise?"

"I promise," His mother spoke up.

Harry hurried out the door and over to Ms. Figg's.


	14. Diagonally

Harry got over to Ms. Figg's house, he noticed the guests that were at Mrs. Figg. He was glad to see Hermione and Errol, but he couldn't figure out why Errol, in the cage he was in, was being held by another person.

Irumi, the other three Elflings and the Hobbits still weren't used to the bus as in banged to a stop in front of them. They could hear Vernon Dursley yelling something from the house about the neighbors having a trap of a car and it constantly backfiring and that he would have a word about having the safety hazard hauled off. This caused laughter to come from the children and the two Hobbits.

When they got onto the bus, Harry turned to the Hobbits and saw their bare feet. "I don't mean to pry, but shouldn't you be wearing shoes?"

"Hobbit's don't wear shoes, right Merry," Pippin chirped. The Hobbit was always in a good mood.

"Hobbit… what's a Hobbit? Hermione!" Harry turned to the one person he knew would have the answer.

"Well, have you heard of Lord of the Rings?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, well Dudley has the comic book for it." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. They felt themselves being thrown as the bus made a stop. "Uughh, I never liked that part of it. Hey, were did that small Hobbit person go."

They noticed that Pippin had gone up front and was talking to the shrunken head. Harry's eyes went wide. "He isn't afraid of that? I mean…"

"Have you read the comic?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't do comics. If I did, Dudley would take them all." Harry said shaking his head. Comics were something that Harry had never pictured Hermione having any knowledge over. Just as he would not expect her to have any knowledge about sports. Hermione was a book worm through and through.

"Well… at my new school, the latest fad, or fads I should say, are the book about us and the comic about them. Oddly enough, theirs is about their past and ours is about our future." Hermione stated.

"You mean that the comics already happened? Not going to happen like us? I figured from what you're saying that it would be their future. I mean, the comic just came out. Dudley's going on and on about how it will be ten or more comics long." Harry suddenly withered from the glare that Hermione gave him.

"The comics are based off a book trilogy written by, no translated by, Professor Tolkien. Thus it was already written when my parents were my age Harry."

"So, Tolkien was trying to give information about the Wizarding world?" Harry asked, completely out of the loop. A girl with brown hair and pointed ears glared at him.

"No… his information… it isn't something that most of the Wizarding World knew about… I don't think he was a wizard." Hermione said, looking at the other girl.

"No… but if he was, I would find him acceptable in comparison to most other… wizards." The girl commented, still glaring at Harry.

"So, Dudley's been asking me if they have Elves in the Wizarding world. When I talked about the House Elves, he seemed disappointed. You wouldn't happen to know why Hermione."

"House Elves and Elves are not the same thing." Hermione then pointed to each of the Elflings. "Each one of these children is an Elfling. They are the children versions of Elves. They are a different race then us."

"Like the Centaurs and Goblins,"

"Centaurs are of the group 'Human' only in the humane sense. Goblins are of the group 'Human' but are in no way humane." The girl piped up, only to have the eldest of the Elflings pipe up.

"Yeah, but they're much better then Orks."

"Ainel has a point Irumi. Goblins are better then Orks." Ms. Figg spoke up.

"Yeah, well, that's because they don't eat the flesh of any of the other 'Human' group. And they are a whole lot smarter then those foul things, which isn't a good thing. They are both not to be trusted." The blond Goth elfling piped up.

"Don't mind China… her attitude is a complete rebellion from our People's culture… and for good reason." Irumi piped up. Harry could only stare at them. Finally he spoke up.

"I hope that Umbridge doesn't find out about this. She would have a hay day." Harry suddenly saw a grin on the brown haired Elfling's face and her eyebrows rise.

"She already knows, as does Cornelius Fudge. I believe he's England's Minister of Magic currently. He came off as a real idiot, which makes one wonder how he ever came into office." Irumi piped up.

"How did you? Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione in shock and disbelief.

"My story, so I get to tell it." Irumi spoke up, causing Harry to glare at her. "It's my fault because I got into trouble at school… no… it's the fault of these two Hobbits for getting on the library tables and dancing and singing boisterously."

"What was Fudge doing at your school library?" Harry continued to glare at her.

"He wasn't at the school library. It's a Muggle School, so there is no reason for him to be there." Ainel said with boredom. He was getting irritated with the stopping and going of the bus, as was the other Elflings. The Hobbit's however were enjoying it and were beginning to slide back and forth on the floor, only to be stared at by the Wizards and Witches around them, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Get used to it. That's what those two are known for, but you can count on them in a pinch, or so I've heard. I haven't exactly seen it yet." Irumi continued. "Anyways, as punishment, I had to go to the old stadium because they needed 'help'. Apparently, in Anwe, the country we live in, they are trying for a whole racial involvement in their renewal in Quiditch."

"Anwe… Quiditch… so there is going to be a new Quiditch team?" Harry said, his interest perked.

"Apparently, yes. They were missing an Elf, so Fudge, who came with Umbridge representing your ministry, volunteered me because he read the 'Muggle' books by Tolkien and thought I wasn't ten, but twenty five. But Elves are aging differently to blend in with the Edain easier." Irumi piped up.

"What position," Harry said, excited.

"Seeker… though I don't know anything about Quiditch. The only reason I am going along with it is for political reasons." Irumi piped up, crossing her legs.

"Political…" Harry was confused.

"Umbridge turned it political by insulting her people. You know that is enough from that lady to constitute a threat." Hermione spoke up.

"But why would a child…" A glare from Irumi caused him to be quite. "Any ways Hermione, you mentioned that you moved to a new town. Why?"

"Word got out I was a Witch. I lived in a small town, so the words had negative connotations. My family had to move. My sister… she's mad at me about all of it."

"Sister… you never mentioned that you had a sister at school. And… you said you just hid your parents…" Harry spoke up, a little irritated.

"My sister never wanted to believe in magic. She died the summer between forth and fifth year because of a stunt she pulled. It was right after we had gotten out of school for the year. She decided to pull a stunt, a dangerous one. She told me, if I had magic, I could save her. But I didn't carry my wand for one thing; and, even though I am the smartest Witch for our age… there are certain things that one can't do even with magic."

"You should have told us."

"It wasn't important, I was dead to her as I am dead to her now. She became a different person. Plus, that summer, we had things to deal with. No one believed you and Ron, well… he isn't someone one can talk too about things. I did tell Ginny though."

Harry let out a sigh. "At least you told someone."

"Hermione?" Irumi spoke up, asking something specific. "It sounds like your sister committed suicide. What happened to dive her to it; she seems so optimistic."

"Those same friends who now shun her now because I was ousted for being a Witch, they got jealous of her and began to bully her. We didn't communicate and she was mad at Mom and Dad that they played along with what she called my 'game'. So, she didn't tell any of us. Anyways, those who are bullied tend to never tell anyone until it is too late. Thankfully, she doesn't remember any of it."

"Not everyone is going to remember. She wasn't… to say it, a main player in the play of life for the story you guys lived through." Irumi spoke up.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Elfling. "You're annoying."

"I think the same about you." Irumi said, not looking him in the face.

The bus came to a clunking stop and everyone went flying yet again. The two Hobbits went sliding into the front of the bus. Pippin piped up with a smile. "That was a fun ride."

"The Leaky Cauldron… we're at our stop." Ms. Figg spoke up and walked to the front of the bus.

Pippin watched her and tilted her head. "Is this where we are going? Merry, what is the quest?"

"What do you mean quest?" Ainel groaned. "I'm here for school supplies, Irumi is here for Quiditch supplies. I wouldn't call that a quest, now would you."

"Follow me children." Ms. Figg said and they hurried after her through the pub. Harry pulled a hood over his head so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. She made a comment about Godchildren to the bartender, who just shook his head. She then led them into the back and tapped the bricks.

Merry and Pippin let out gasps of surprise as the bricks began to move. An entire street appeared in front of the children. Ai pointed up at a huge crooked building, a smile on his face. Ainel grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "That isn't a tree Ai. No matter how many tales of Gondolin you have heard, you are not to climb that building."

A bigger grin came to the Elflings face. Irumi looked at him and shook her head. "I really don't think that he means too, but that is an interesting building."

"That's Gringott's," Harry spoke up. "It's a Wizarding bank."

"In Anwe, the Humans, Hobbits, Elves and Dwarves have one economic system. Why do Wizards here have separate banks?" Merry asked. "It makes no sense as they are in the same cities. If they were in different places, I would understand."

"The Wizards and Muggles in England have no contact or interaction with each other. The Muggles don't even know that the Wizarding world exists." Hermione spoke up.

"However, I don't know how long that's going to last, what with the book." Harry spoke up.


	15. A Rose of an Argument

Hermione and Harry both watched as the four Elflings and the two Hobbits glanced around. Both were reminded of their awe when they had first come in contact with the wizarding world. For Harry, it had been an escape from his life with the Dursleys. But with Dudley and his aunt now on his side, the only problem now would be his Uncle Vernon and his sister.

Hermione had to admit that with the Elflings and the Hobbits that there was a major difference between her and Harry's reaction and theirs. They didn't have the ignorance of not knowing about the magic world. No, at least two of them had come from a time when one could easily say magic was just beginning to take shape, or when it had been less like what it was now.

What was awing the small group that had come with them was the whole place and the look. It was a place out of time, as if everyone had stepped back in time, or in the case of the Hobbits, stepped forward in time. It also had a unique infrastructure to it. It was quite obvious that Ai's eyes had been drawn to the Gringott's bank, but then it became obvious why when he pulled out a book with a spiral.

He also pulled out a pencil and began to sketch the building in front of him, making quick movement with his fingers. Hermione glanced over his shoulder as did Harry. Ai quickly sketched the detail quickly and accurately. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's very good."

"Ai doesn't speak, whether it is through lack of ability to do so or lack of want to I don't know." Ainel spoke up. "So, he learned to communicate other ways. He isn't normal for our people. But then again, many of the new generation are different."

"Well, we should break up into groups to do what we need to get done." Ms. Figg said, pulling her purse over her shoulder. "I thought of sending the Hobbit's with Harry, and going with Ai and Ainel to get Ainel's school supplies. But… I am not sure if it is such a good idea."

"Why not? What trouble could a Hobbit be?" Harry asked. "Surely I have faced worse."

"Perhaps you have faced worse like us," Merry spoke up, glancing at Pippin as he did so. "But we are extremely mischievous. Particularly my cousin."

"Not to mention they are likely to bore you with their linage." Mrs. Figg spoke up. "I spent enough time in Anwe with the peoples to know this."

"Hey, our linage is important." Pippin spoke up. "All of us Hobbits from the Fellowship are from the same family tree now."

"Yes, and anyone who knows Tolkien's work back and front already knows that." Hermione stated. "Harry doesn't know anything about Middle Earth."

"So…" Mrs. Figg spoke up. "The Hobbit's will come with me. Harry, Ai and Ainel will go with you. You'll be able to help them with getting Ainel's school supplies. Ainel, you have the money your father sent you."

"Yes," Ainel stated dryly, glancing away from them.

"I know that you don't like your father, but please… Hogwarts is a very nice school to go to." Mrs. Figg stated.

"The only reason I am going is because my Grandfather wishes to get rid of me." Ainel stated.

Harry looked at him with confusion. China noticed this and leaned over and whispered into his ear. "His mother is an Elf, his father a Wizard. It isn't a happy situation."

"Anyways, the girls will go in the last group. We'll meet up at two o'clock for a late lunch back at the pub."

"What about second breackfasties." Pippin piped up.

"Second what?" Harry looked at the Hobbit in confusion.

"You don't want to know," Ainel said, handing the cage to Hermione. "See you guys later. I am hoping to get this done quickly.

* * *

Hermione walked with the two female Elflings. She was trying to figure out where they would go to get the Quiditch Supplies. She knew that their was a Quiditch Supply store, but she wasn't sure if they wouldn't get a better deal on the robes at the place that one would get their robes for school in two years. Not to mention if they could find brooms for a better price else where. In the Muggle world, specialty shops tended to charge more.

"Hey, Hermione!" Someone called out to her. She turned with the two who were with her towards the ice crème shop. A boy and girl with red hair were sitting eating ice crème. "We didn't think you would make it as we didn't get a message from you."

Hermione held up the cage and the girl laughed. "Ron, you sent Errol, our owl. You know it takes him forever to deliver mail. And then he's to exhausted to fly. Plus, Hermione's parents are Muggles. She would have problems getting to a mailing center."

"Expesully since my family had to move. Ginny, Ron, these are two of my new friends from where I moved too. China, Irumi, these are my old friends, Ron and Ginny Weasly." Hermione stated.

"What is with their ears." Ron stated, his tone not to polite. He made a face at them.

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Ginny snapped at him. Though Ginny continued to speak. "Though, Hermione, I do have to admit, I've never seen anyone with pointed ears like that."

Irumi decided to change the subject. "So, this owl that my brother played with this weekend, he's yours?

"Oh, yes, Errol is ours. He's an absolute klutz. He's also old, so he gets tired very easily and doesn't have much stamina." Ginny stated, a smile on her face.

"Why the bloody hell was your brother playing with our owl? You can't play with an owl!" Ron muttered under his breath.

"You aren't a very nice person." Irumi stated. "But that's alright. I don't like Wizards."

This caused Hermione to slap her forehead. Ron however was still irritated with the two kids he didn't know. "So, your one of those tom boy girls who would rather punch a guy."

"Ron!" Ginny snapped at her brother. "If you don't stop, I will hurt you. I don't have six brothers for nothing! I can hold my own against you guys!"

"Fine, gang up on me." Ron stated, glaring at the two girls.

"Yeah, well, it isn't boys I have a problem with, nor is it humans. I am completely fine with Muggle males, except Mr. Pig. What I have a problem with is Wizards." Irumi stated, only causing Ron's ire to rise.

"So, why are you friends with Hermione?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"Look, Ron, she hates males of the Wizarding community, not females." Hermione spoke up. She then decided to change the subject. "Look, in your letter, you said something about talking about the future."

"Oh, wonderful. Let's let the two love birds talk. We can listen in from another table." Ginny said, leading the two over. The two Elflings glanced at Ron and Hermione, a confused look on their faces. Ginny noticed. "Look, my brother isn't always that bad… I think. Seriously though, I don't see what she sees in him. But then, he is my brother."

The three settled in and began to listen to Ron and Hermione speak. "So, since we were dating at the end of the war and were officially a thing and we were speaking about getting married, we might as well speak about what our future plans will be."

"Ron, that won't be for another seven to eight years." Hermione said, giving him a look. He seemed not to notice the look though and continued on.

"Well, I'm thinking about having one child, a boy. A boy with my name." Ron stated.

"Ron, first off, there is no guarantee that the child would even be a boy. There is a fifty-fifty percent chance that the child will be a boy, or they will be a girl. Also, I would like to name my first child that is male Hugo. I've thought that since I was little. On top of that, I want to have more then one child." Hermione spoke up.

"First, this is the Weasly family we are talking about. Look at my family, there were six boys before they had my sister. Second, what is with the name Hugo? I think it sounds way too academic, too bookwormish. If we were to have a daughter first, then, we would try again for a boy."

"Oh, so that we'll keep having kids until we get a boy?" Hermione stated, her lips thin.

"Well, my mother did it until she got her daughter." Ron stated. All four females in the vicinity looked at him like they would slap them.

"You know, that is different coming from a male then a female." Hermione stated, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Well, you were saying that you wanted more then one kid. You are also the one who never had to deal with siblings." Ron said, only to have Ginny mutter loud enough for him to hear that was the wrong thing to say. "Well… anyways, if we had a daughter, we would name her Rose. That is a pretty name, no?"

"Ron… you aren't very bright are you? You want to name a girl, when her family is known for having red hair, Rose? Do you know how much she'll be made fun of for that." Hermione stated.

"Yes, well there is no guarantee; because if there was, there would be a guarantee that the first child would be a boy, so then we wouldn't have any more kids. So, since there is this fifty-fifty chance, it's the same for her having red hair. She might not be made fun of for it."

"Ron… your not letting me have a say so in this are you?" Hermione stated.

"What is there to decide? I mean, it's obvious what will happen." Ron stated. "I mean, it is so obvious that we can date other people until we graduate."

Hermione's face suddenly became filled with rage. Ginny hurried over to Hermione's side. "Ron, you defiantly know how to say the right thing. I thought Fred and George gave you a book to help you with women."

"They did." Ron stated, only to receive a glare from his sister.

"You go find our brothers. We are having girl time." Ginny stated. Ron glared at her and then took off.

"I can't believe that you like him," China stated, shaking her head.

"He isn't always like this," Hermione stated, starting to try to calm down. Ginny nodded her head behind her, indicating that yes, her brother was like that a lot.

"Anyways, Hermione… tell me about your friends. From that one girl's words, one can tell they aren't human." Ginny then listened in as Hermione told her how she had met the two girls, about Tolkien's work and what else was going on. "This Fellowship… they sound cool. I would like to meet them."

"You could quite possibly meet all except Legolas." China stated. "Irumi's cousin is missing because of Wizards… old dark magic that doesn't exist any more. So Irumi tells me and Ai shows me."

"Thanks for blurting out loud that he is my cousin." Irumi said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't understand everything that you told me, but it must be pretty cool to be related to somebody famous," Ginny commented.

"Is it any fun being friends with someone famous?" China said, referring to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Well, we haven't had problems at the borough about that book, but Da… he's had problems at work. He works at the ministry and works in the department of Muggle items that should not have magical spells put on them. Well, he's gotten an ear full. And… as a friend of Harry's, it was more of my older brother and Hermione who got the brunt end of Harry being famous."

"I want to be a hero like my cousin, and the other members of the fellowship. I mean, the whole concept of an adventure and getting out there into the world. But, I don't want the fame that would go with it. Look at all the Sue writers that are out there." Irumi stated matter factly.

"Sue writers? What is a sue writer?" Ginny shook her head in confusion.

"She is talking about fanfiction, where people make up supposed stories for fandoms that are not supposed to be real. In our case, our fandoms are real. Well, a Sue writer, from what I gathered, is an over idealized and over perfect character written by some of these writers."

"Or under idealized and under perfect. Or taking a canon character… that would be you, Hermione, Harry, your brother, out of character." China stated.

"So, is there somebody at your school that is really annoying at this, Sue thing?" Ginny stated.

"Yes." All of the other girls chorused. Hermione suddenly laughed. "While it isn't funny that she has a major crush on Irumi's cousin…"

Hermione suddenly whispered into Ginny's ear. Her face went wide in shock. "What! Not way! I would have thought surely that Harry would have been, I mean… he is so awesome."

"Yeah, but she shouts about how she's this pure-blood who's also an Elven princess. She marries _him_ and then goes and shouts how she will marry her prince Legolas." Hermione said, waving her hand.

"Wait… so, if Irumi's cousin is a prince, that makes her a princess, right?" Ginny stated.

"Thank you Hermione for blurting that out." Irumi said. She had a very irritated look on her face.

"Well, if you're Royalty, that explains why your grandfather wouldn't let you out of this." Ginny stated. "Oh, to change the subject, how is your sister?"

"As horrible as ever. She insists that I am the cause of why we had to move. She even accused me of bewitching the Elves and Hobbits to be my friends. The nerve of her." Hermione leaned on one arm.

"Hobbit? Tell me, tell me! What is a Hobbit?" Ginny said with excitement. She was filled in by Irumi and Hermione about the Hobbits.

Hermione then reached into her book bag and pulled out her Lord of the Rings books she had brought. "This is a hard read Gin, but it should give you more information about Middle Earth."

"Oh, thank you. I'll try to read it." Ginny said, putting the books into her tote.

"Be forewarned," China spoke up. "The first part of book one is _boring_! But if you get past that and can stand war, it becomes easier. Of course, I had to read boring old history texts that were much drier then the Professor's readings."

"Is the Professor alive? Even if he is a Muggle, maybe he would like to come speak at Hogwarts. He sounds cool." This caused some laughter from the other three.

"First, Tolkien's work is considered dry." Hermione spoke up. "Second, he died a long time ago. Third, he is a professor of language. Can you say, Hogwarts history class all over again?"

This caused Ginny to laugh. She then commented further. "But you can't tell if he was as bad as our professor?"

"No," China spoke up. "We had best go and get what we came here for."


	16. Quiditch Itch

Ginny insisted to the two Elflings that Hermione was defiantly not the person to help them select Quiditch supplies. She carried Errol's cage and led them to the Quiditch Supply store. Outside a few boys were ogling at the brooms. Hermione shook her head at them. "I don't get why little boys are so fascinated by the brooms."

"Well, most dream of becoming Quiditch players. I mean, we have aparation, flu powder and port keys to get to work, there is no need to use a broom, even though it makes for a wonderful ride." Ginny stated, only to have Hermione shake her head. "Hermione thinks other wise though. She has never been good at flying a broom."

"What exactly makes you the best person to help us with Quiditch?" China asked, confusion in her voice. "Don't get me wrong, but I did read the first book. Wouldn't Harry be better … or even your brother. He knew a whole lot it the book."

"My brother knows a whole lot yes, about the Chudley Cannons. He knows the game too, as does Harry. He has knowledge about brooms, as does Harry, but they have no clue about the fashion for the teams, or the colors of all the teams. I played Quiditch in school too you know, I substituted, you could say, for Harry my fourth year, no thanks to Umbridge, but I tried out for the team the next year."

"Plus, there is one thing you have on top of those two." Irumi piped up. "You aren't a guy, and you aren't a Wizard."

"Give them both a chance. Ron, he tends to think more about himself at times. Harry is really nice and cares about taking care of his friends and those around him." Ginny stated, a smile on her face.

"Isn't that what makes the good heroes what they are?" Irumi asked, knowing the answer to her question already.

"Yes, that is what makes them great." Ginny stated, receiving a nod from Hermione in agreement. "So, do you know what colors your team is going to have."

"Not sure… they didn't have any colors stated. I don't know what the old colors were for when their old team was around. Nor do I know what their mascot was." Irumi stated. "They were very vague on this whole thing. Course, this one person is expecting me to fail."

"Maybe, perhaps, the person at the counter has a recollection of past teams that are no longer around. Or even a book that would tell us what the old colors and mascot was." Ginny opened the door and it ringed to announce their entrance. She walked over to the counter. "Hello, do you have any information on an old disbanded Quiditch team? It is one for Anwe."

"Anwe?" The person spoke up. He went and pulled out a book. "No, Anwe isn't listed here… though there is one thing I can think of."

The man disappeared into the back room and after a few minutes dragged an old man out with him. "Mr. Darscof knows all the old teams, or at least he's supposed too."

"Mr. Darscof, do you know of the Anwe team?" Ginny asked. "They are trying to get back into Quiditch. But we have no information on them. My friends have been put in charge of getting the team supplies."

The younger Wizard looked at the children like they were crazy, but Irumi put forward a piece of paper to the old man. A grin appeared on his face. "Yes, many people kept telling me Anwe wasn't real. They are not well known because there were quite a few people who fought them from participating so long ago because their ideals were different then most of the Wizarding world."

He then glanced at the two Elflings. "And I have to say, for obvious reasons. Anyways, how can I help you with this."

"What are the colors for the team?" Ginny asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh, black, white with hints of green here and there. They were unique that they had different uniforms for each race." The old man spoke up, a grin on his face.

"That's stupid, there are only Wizards who play Quiditch. To separate between brown, white and black skin color…" The younger wizard suddenly found himself hit in the back of the head with a rolled newspaper.

"Foolish, foolish, foolish!" The old man shook his head. "Look at those two girls? Do they look human to you? The four races that played, were Edain, Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits. And not the creatures you think of today." The old man shook his head. "Truth be told, the team hasn't played in fifty years, since I was a boy."

"So, there is likely to be no pictures?" Ginny asked, only to have the old man shake his head, a sad look on his face. "What about the mascot for the team. What was it?"

"What was it? I asked myself many times." The old man said. "This creature was black and white, I believe that is where they got the colors from. It's name started with the same as Anwe, which may have been why it was picked and why they choose the colors they did for the team."

"Black and white," Irumi said, her curiosity perked. "Any more information you can give us?"

"Let's see, the creature seemed dog like to me. It was mostly white, with a black face and claws. It also had a black tail and ear, sharp and pointed. It had a chest main of white fur and red eyes. The white ear, it was kind of moon shaped. It also had a black dot in the middle of it's white forehead. It was a magnificent creature, fast and sleek."

"I've never read about this in any of our books about magical creatures." Hermione stated, her own curiosity perked.

"No. This creature, it was one that Muggles worked with, yet one could say that it was a magical creature, as it had abilities that I had never seen before. And, through out Anwe, there used to be many creatures like this, but… I hear that something happened ten or more years ago that made them disappear. Not as if they were extinct mind you, but like they were never there before."

He then nodded his head. "I can't help you with the mascot they used to have, but I can show you the styles used for the uniforms."

The old man disappeared and came back with a book. He folded out the book and put tags near three designs. Ginny pointed to one. "These are old styles to what is used now."

"And your team will be a laughing stock," The younger man stated. "These are so out of date it isn't funny."

"Yes," Irumi stated. "But this style isn't out of date for Hobbits, this one isn't out of style for the Elves and Dwarves and this one, if we are to have it in style for the other Races, including my own, this one works with them."

"I saw those two Hobbit's who came with you guys wearing this style of clothing," Ginny stated to the style that Irumi had pointed to for them. "So, I guess just like the robes today fit the style of today, they should fit the style of the group."

"Exactly!" The old man stated, nodding his head. Irumi handed him the measurements and the list of things that the team needed, plus the money she had been given.

"If I need more, I can send for more money." Irumi stated.

"No, no." The old man counted the money and looked at the list. "This is enough… I'll send the leftover money to them and if I need more I'll contact them. I'll also mail them the things for the team."

"Come on, the team wont even make it into the newspapers here in England." The younger Wizard said. He was suddenly slapped with the newspaper. The old man unrolled it and opened it to a page.

Irumi nodded her head at him. "Thank you."

Ginny then grabbed the arm of Hermione. "Come, there's tons of stuff to do. I mean, there are some fun things to do before you have to meet up with Ms. Figg for Lunch.


	17. Books

Harry was walking with the two Elflings, not sure what to make of the two of them. The two seemed to be the exact opposite of each other, yet they also seemed to be very close friends of each other. Ainel was closed in and pessimistic, while Ai was cheerful and constantly smiling.

The first stop was to stop at Gringott's to get the money that Ainel needed to purchase his school supplies for school. Ainel went and gave his key to a Goblin, much to his chagrin and discomfort. The Goblin then led them to the cart that would lead them to the vault. Ai let out a sound of delight as the cart moved fast and quickly.

Afterwards, they headed over to Madam Malkin's for the robes and other parts of the school uniform. Ai found the hat very funny on Ainel and received a glare from the older boy. Harry couldn't help laughing at this, only to be glared at in turn by Ainel.

They also stopped at the place where Ainel could get most of his cauldron and other such supplies. Both Ai and Ainel wanted away from that place as soon as possible. Ai was holding his nose and Ainel complained about the smell. Harry had to admit that it didn't smell that great, but it wasn't that heavy of a smell. This caused Ainel to raise his eyebrows at him.

The next stop was to get Ainel's wand. Harry was glad to see that Ainel had as much trouble picking a wand as he had. Things exploded all around them, though the explosions weren't as grand as they had been before. Ai of course found the whole situation funny. He may not be able to speak, but he sure could laugh.

That then led them to go and get the books for class. Ai's mouth dropped when he saw all the books at Flourish and Blotts. He quickly disappeared from site of the two boys. Harry turned to Ainel. "Shouldn't we keep an eye on him?"

"Ai is mute, not stupid. He is actually very smart." Ainel suddenly wagged a list under Harry's nose. "If you don't mind, could you help me with my list. I want to get this done with."

"You don't have to be so rude about it." Harry took the list and glanced over it. "This is the same list I had… or I say, will have for my first year."

"I am really not going to ask because I do not want to know." Ainel put his hands behind his head. "So, what book do we need to get first?"

They were interrupted by someone calling out to them. "Harry!"

Both turned to see an older boy with red hair. He hurried over and shook Harry's hand jubilantly. "It is so good you could make it today, though we hadn't expected you to be here… considering your family situation."

"Oh, hello Percy. I am helping… uhh…" Harry glanced at Ainel, who raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what to call Ainel. Percy's eyes narrowed in concern, as if he recognized the boy, but there was no way he could have as Ainel was not at Hogwarts when Harry got their his first year.

"I am a friend of a friend of Hermione Granger," Ainel stated. "I was to come with just my Godmother Ms. Figg, but my friend ended up getting into trouble and needing to come here, so Hermione decided to help her. We brought a few others with us and since Harry lives down the street from our Godmother's house, she made sure that he was able to come."

"Ahh, so your to be a new student this year… much like two miscreants from my family. I am Percy Weasly by the way," Percy reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "I would be pleased to help the two of you."

"Uhh, sure Percy… I don't see why not," Harry stated. "Why aren't you here with the rest of your family?"

"Well, the books have all been gotten, but… I love books so much… it is kind of nice and quite in here with no others from the family… expesully those two… breathing down my neck about all of this. They like to tease everyone about anything they hold dear… or not so dear." Percy motioned them to follow them. "All the textbooks are this way."

Percy fingered the textbooks and pulled out the ones that Ainel would need. "Here you go… all the books you need for class."

Ainel picked one up. " _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._ I'll need that for my father's family most likely."

"Your father's family?" Percy asked, confused as to what was going on.

"You could say, my parents are divorced. I didn't want to go through all this trouble and everything. I would have rather have stayed back home in Anwe. But my grandfather, my mother's father; he very much dislikes me." Ainel said putting the book back onto the pile.

"So, that would make you a half blood then?" Percy asked, trying to be tactful with his words.

"Try half-breed." Ainel picked up a book called _A History of Magic_ and grimaced. "Wonderful, this has always been my least favorite subject."

"Yes. Granger… she once told me that book was dryer the history of Middle Earth. I hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but coming from Granger, that had to mean something as she is extremely smart. Probably either some Muggle fiction of Muggle textbook on History." Percy saw both of their eyebrows raise up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uhh… no," Harry stated, looking bemused. "It is just that Hermione, you might say, has been talking about Middle Earth lately."

Percy suddenly had a look in his eyes as if he was going to try to figure out something. He pointed out the book _Magical Draft and Potions_ to Ainel. "I think you might like this one."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what Percy was getting at. Ainel looked at the book, then shook his head. He eyed the stack and pulled out _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. "This is the one I am interested in. May I ask, why is it that we have this textbook?"

"Oh, because we take Herbology at school." Percy stated, not sure how Ainel would react.

"Well, I guess I finally have one good thing to look forward to once I get to school. I might be able to feel like I am at home in this class." Ainel carefully put the book back. "I don't really care if I fail or succeed at this school."

"That isn't a good attitude to have." Percy spoke up. "Oh… did you know that you could pick out a cat, frog or owl to take to school? It used to be rats instead of frogs."

"I would rather not. Animals should live free in the wild, expesully those kinds. Well, not house cat types of course." Ainel stated. Suddenly Ai came running out of nowhere, a book in his hand. He crashed into Ainel and the books went flying. The four scurried to pick up the books.

When they were finished, Percy turned to Ai. "Hello there. What's you name?"

"Ai doesn't speak," Ainel said for him. "He's mute, so don't be surprised to see him gesture a lot."

It was then that Ai pointed to the book he found. He then opened it and turned it to a page where a fat friar was sitting. Ainel couldn't put his finger on it, but the picture looked odd for some reason. Ai pointed to the picture, a grin on his face.

"You like that picture Ai… that one in particular. Look, I'll get that book for you, alright?" Ai nodded his head in agreement.

Percy tipped his head and looked at the title. " _Ghosts of Hogwarts_. I've heard of that book. They say that many of the details are left vague because they have little information about all the ghosts."

"How about this one," Ainel asked for Ai. "What do you know about this one."

"Everybody calls him the Fat Friar. He's the Hufflepuff ghost because he was of the House of Hufflepuff. Odd thing is, I don't understand how a Friar ended up at Hogwarts. Considering certain things, they would be the first to condemn us in the past."

Ainel went to the front so that he could pay for his books. It was then that another boy hurried in. He had red hair and looked to be Harry and Ai's age. Harry smiled when he saw him. "Oh, hello Ron."

"Hello Harry. Stupid girls. I ran into Hermione and she, Ginny and those two friends of are mad at me for no reason at all. I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy said frantically.

Percy however gave him a look. "Ronald Weasly, I am quite sure you didn't have any physical actions that upset the girls. But I am quite sure, as always with you, that you said the wrong thing yet again."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, spilling what he had said to the girls. All of the other boys gave him a look that said that he had defiantly not said the right thing. Harry raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Nice going Ron, telling Hermione it is so obvious that you can date anyone you want until you graduate."

"And saying that other stuff in front of girls… very bad idea Ronald," Percy stated. Ainel paid for his books and they left.


	18. Dragon Phobia

The girls had quite gotten over their irksome tirade with Ron and were quite happy to go and see the joke shop. They saw Pippen and Merry in what looked to be a candy shop, their faces filled with glee as the store attendant was describing everything to them and Ms. Figg shook her head with a smile on it. They walked over to a fountain to have a nice sit and enjoy the wonderful fountain.

"Looks like it is the wormy little Mudblood, the girly weasel and…" someone said, causing the girls to turn their heads to the visitor. There was a pale faced blond boy with two goons standing next to him. His nose was scrunched up with confusion, disgust and a face that said he wasn't sure what was going on. "Granger… who are these over-grown house Elves?"

"Heh… over grown House Elves…" the two boys stammered out.

"They are _not_ related to House Elves Malfoy. But then, you wouldn't know that as you know nothing about the _Eldar_ ," Hermione blurted out, standing up.

"Eldar, as in older folk… who doesn't know about that?" the boy scoffed.

"No, not like that!" Hermione snapped. "I am not going to tell you what it is."

"That's because the Weasel's girlfriend is happening to be making it up," the boy sneered.

"Good one Draco," one of the boys chuckled, causing the other to laugh.

"Draco… as in, dra… dra…," Irumi suddenly stammered, becoming pale.

"Yes, Draco, as in Draco Malfoy… a name to be feared by half breeds," Draco snapped.

"She didn't know who you were moron until you said you name!" Hermione said, but then became concerned. "China… what is her problem… she's more stubborn and would have been back talking by now."

"I don't…" China stated, only to be interrupted by Irumi blurting out something.

"Worm… I am not a worm! Granger is… and calling the same name back," Draco said, getting mad at the girls.

"Not worm as in one that is like a snake… worm as in the nickname for…" China said, suddenly shaking her head. "Irumi, I don't think his name refers to dragons… more like serpents, or astrology, you know the stars."

"Worm still…" Irumi said regaining her composure and standing up to look Draco square in the face, only to choke at one point. "I sense, at least right now, that you're a creature just as vile as … Smaug. You are male, a human, and a wizard, which means I don't like you… or those two for those matter."

"Hey… isn't that mean… not liking us because of that… I mean, you should hate us because we're going to be in Slytherin and we are purebloods and you aren't," one of the boys said, only to be elbowed by Draco.

"Pureblood… as in royalty… I have met royals with more dignity then any of you," Irumi said, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Her eyes glinted suddenly, an evil smile spreading across her face, venom in her voice. "I do remember hearing your name before… from Gigi. Perhaps you would like me to introduce you to her?"

"You're completely loco… Mudblood, what the hell is this moron talking…" he said, stopping when he saw the look of utter shock on Hermione's face. "Granger… what the bloody hell is the matter with you."

"It would be interesting… sending Gigi onto him… then maybe she would stop about Irumi's cousin Legolas. Or not… Gigi is very crazy… she goes to our school," China said, enjoying the boys discomfort.

"Isn't... you said Legolas was in this book… and how can Irumi have met royalty…" Ginny asked, quite confused. Draco noticed it and noted the title of the book.

Irumi gave her a look and shook her head. At first one might have thought she was mad at Ginny bringing this up, but she shook her head. "Hermione will have to explain later… it was more of a reference to the fact that I can't see them as being Royal."

"In that case…" Ginny said, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"Moron! Pure blood doesn't refer to royalty status. It refers to the fact we have no Muggle blood in us. She's a Mudblood because she comes from a Muggle family," Draco said, glaring at Irumi like she was ignorant.

"Then all of my people look down on such as you that think that way. In our society, we hold the other races highly… and look at Lord Elrond… he has the blood of Edain… human blood running through him, and he is the greater evil."

"Hungarian Horntail," Draco suddenly blurted out, giving Irumi a smart look, like he felt he would succeed at something.

"A what?" Irumi said, calking her head and giving him some attitude problem.

"Good grief… doesn't she know that a Hungarian Horntail is a dragon," Draco said, glaring at Hermione. Irumi suddenly backed up and tripped over the edge of the fountain. He looked at her with subtle amusement. "Obviously not…"

"Draco… dear… please tell me you haven't pushed a girl into the fountain," said a woman with blond hair like Draco. She came hurrying over just as Irumi climbed out. She pulled out a wand and muttered a spell, causing Irumi's clothes to dry. Irumi spun around in shock. "Come along Draco."

The three boys hurried after the lady. Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Mrs. Malfoy… she was rather polite."

"And not acting like herself," Hermione said.


	19. Hoppy Hobbits

Pippen and Merry had gone with Ms. Figg, not at all sure where they were going to go when it dealt with this kind of thing, as they had never been to such a place before. They wondered what they would be doing, as there really didn't seem anything of interest to Hobbits, unless it was Hobbit's like Frodo and Sam who were into books.

So it came as a complete surprise to them when she took them to a candy shop, making it clear that they could pick out a treat each. They thought it would be simple, as what more could a candy store offer then what Irumi had shown them before, licorice ropes, lemon drops, and chocolate covered delicacies, plus more. Pippen's favorite was cotton candy lollipops, while Merry had picked assorted taffies.

One might ask why the Hobbit's had come to have a favorite, but that was what happened when ones source for the candy shop was a couple of Elflings with not much spending cash for such trifles. They had come to figure that Elves were also not ones for sweets, as this was only on rare occasions that they got to go to the candy store in Anwe. Ai was also more likely to go then Irumi, but was more likely to buy less at the same time.

When they got into the candy shop, they came to discover that the store was nothing like what they had expected, but a whole great deal more. Smiles came upon their faces. Figg caught the looks and smiled. "Wizarding treats are much different, are they not?"

The person behind the counter nodded his head at them. "What may I have the pleasure of helping you with today?"

"My young friends have never seen a good deal of these candies, would you explain them to them please?" Figg asked the young man.

"Of course, of course!" the young man said. He nodded to some packaged pastries. "Those are pumpkin pastries, an absolute delight."

"Those sound like something Rose would make Sam and the kids," Pippin commented, much to the confusion of the shop keeper. The shop keeper just shook his head and went and described more candies to them.

"Now, here is a delight to one and all, of all ages," the shop keeper said. "These are chocolate frogs. You open the package and see the frogs hop. There are also Wizarding Cards with them."

"The poor frogs are covered in chocolate?" Pippin asked, his eyes not happy with the idea.

"Well, no… they're completely made of chocolate," the shop keeper said. He watched as Pippin whispered into Merry's ear and the other Hobbit agree.

"Ms. Figg… we'll each have one of those," the Hobbit said, causing Figg's eyebrows to rise up.

"I'll take two chocolate frogs and a half dozen boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean," Ms. Figg said, shaking her head. The person behind the counter packaged them and they ended up heading out to where they saw Irumi, Hermione, China, and a girl they didn't know.

"Oh my!" was the response from the red headed girl. "Why aren't they wearing shoe's?"

"Because they're Hobbit's," Irumi stated. "And don't you two go into linage… she can figure out your linage from the books Granger has given her."

Merry nodded his head in agreement. "It is nice seeing you young ladies here."

"Nice to meet you, though I don't know why you call us young ladies… may name is Ginny Weasly," the girl said, sticking out her hand to have both Hobbit's shake it at the same time.

"Well, that's because they are old fashioned… they are from a past time and are _supposed_ to be adults, but alas… something happened," China quipped, laughing as she did.

"Well, let's free our friends Merry," Pippin suddenly said, holding his chocolate frog box up to the fountain. Merry did the same. Ginny's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Please tell me that they aren't going to try to release them into the fountain," the little girl said, shock in her voice.

"Well, why not… the froggies deserve to be free," Pippin chorused, opening the box. Merry opened his at almost the exact same time. The chocolate frogs jumped and landed in the water, only to have the water suddenly turn brown.

"What exactly were those things," Irumi commented, her eyebrows rising. However, both China, Hermione and Ginny burst into giggles. Irumi turned to them, confused as to what was so funny. "Did I miss something?"

"Those were chocolate frogs…" came a voice near by them.

"… and were not real frogs." Said a similar, but slightly different voice.

"Fred! George!" Ginny said, a smile on her face. "China, Irumi… these are my brothers Fred and George… they're twins and are starting this year."

"Nice to meet you," both boys chorused.

"We'll have to think of playing that trick…"

"… on a first year who's naïve,"

"Ahh… so your pranksters like Elrohir and Elrodan," Merry commented, smiling. "…though I doubt that you could out prank them."

"Really?" one of the boys said, smiling.

"No one can out prank us,"

"I bet my cousins could out prank you… I bet from what I learned from them, I might be able to prank you," Irumi said, her face not changing emotion. This caused both of the twins to stare at her.

"Well… if you can tell us apart," one boy said.

"… we might think you can prank us,"

"Come on… even mum has a problem telling you two apart," Ginny said, shaking her head at them.

"Which one's the older of the two," Irumi suddenly asked.

"Fred's older, why?" Ginny asked.

"That ones Fred and that ones George," Irumi said, pointing to each in turn.

"Nah, I'm George and he's Fred," the first one said.

"No…" China spoke up. "She's right."

Ginny watched as her two brother's stopped smiling. "I don't get it…"

"They're right…" the second one said, "… though how I do not know."

Hermione quipped something, "Possibly because she's had much experience with telling her two cousins apart."

"And… it was a lucky guess… but next time it won't be," Irumi spoke up.

"Your voices have a slight difference to them," China imputed.

"Yeah, well… how would a human know that?" Fred asked.

"They aren't human," Ginny piped up. "They're Elves… and those two are what are called Hobbits."

"Ehh…" George said, bending down to look closer at Irumi and China. "Hey… Fred… their ears are weird."

"Over grown House Elves," Fred joked. "Except the eyes aren't as big, they are much bigger and their ears aren't so outlandishly large. Of course, they… and those Hobbits look more like humans then House Elves any day. But there are even subtle differences, allright, not so subtle."

"The only time I've seen those ears before were with that kid who was only at school less then a year. A real loner. His name was Ainel I believe,"

"Ainel…" this came from both Irumi and China, shock in there faces.

"You two know their friend Ainel?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh, yeah…" George said, a frown on his face.

"Does he remember what happened to him and why he left the school? We could only surmise?" Fred said.

"No, only Irumi remembers… and perhaps Ai," China spoke up. "But he doesn't speak."

"We see," both Fred and George stated, looking at each other.


	20. Joke Shop

"We see," Fred and George said together, glancing at each other. They had a dark look on their faces, which was quickly replaced by humor.

"Say, why don't we go and see what's in the joke shop," Fred said, apparently changing the subject.

"That's all the two of you can think of," Hermione stated, and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure the Hobbit's would like to see it. There's Wizarding Firecrackers," Fred hinted at.

"You mean those things that Hermione used at school to get us out of trouble," Irumi muttered. "DON'T show them those… Pippin is, how to put it, full of mischief without intension."

Fred shook his head at them. "Nah… I won't show him any of those… in fact, I'll be escorting him myself so Ms. Figg can have a break, and…"

"…Ginny can take the other Hobbit, Hermione can take the blond Elf, I'll take the other," George interrupted, but obviously Fred agreed. Ms. Figg sat down on the fountain edge and decided to take a short nap and told them to wake her when they were finished. They then followed the others into the massive shop and each group moved in separate directions.

George and Irumi headed over to a small display, George showing more interest then her in what was there. "How did you know… almost no one can tell the difference between the two of us."

"It was Fred's idea to separate the way we did, wasn't it, not yours? The only reason he didn't decide to guide me around is that I mentioned that Pippen could be a problem," the Elfling stated, her emotions not changing.

"That doesn't answer my question at all," George said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it actually does. Fred did most of the talking before, he's the eldest so he's the dominate twin, he always looks out for you, but…" Irumi stopped part way through.

"But what, something is bothering you, isn't it," George said, suddenly fiddling with the display, trying to empress her.

"Something happened to him before time rewound itself, didn't it?" Irumi stated, still watching what he was doing without any interest, "That I wouldn't know, except you interrupted him the way you did, instead of letting him finish… he also wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah, something did happen to him… he died two years after we got out of school," George said. He then added the comment, "You notice way too much. I mean, you're like nine, ten years old."

"I am in a position where I am expected to act mature for my age, though at times I feel free to act my age," Irumi stated.

"Well, why aren't you acting your age right now," George asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"To put it bluntly, I hate male human wizards… I had a cousin who ended up, one might say, in a rough spot because of them… there is also my status among my people," Irumi said.

"First off, I and Fred, one might say we're like Pippin, we're more mischievous then harmful," the boy said.

"Then I expect you to also act like him when those you care about are in danger… my trust is not easy to gain," Irumi said, following him to the next thing, still showing no interest.

"Well… still, ones rank shouldn't mean you should act like a snob to people," George said making a face.

The laughter from the Elfing surprised him, and he saw a smile flash across her face. "Your comparing me to that boy we met earlier, into pure that pure blood junk. I wasn't referring to that kind of rank… more of one where, I'm expected to be a role model in certain situations. This trip is completely political. I might also add, even if I enjoy things, my people, the Eldar, or Elves, tend to not show emotion. It's the way we are."

"Then that would be why that friend of yours, the Elf that came to our school our first year, acted the way he did, when you joke, you keep a straight face. But… there was something else too I think," the boy said.

"Something is bothering you and your brother about him… what was it?" Irumi asked.

"Let me ask you something… is he a good person?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, he takes care of Ai and me… he's like family," Irumi stated, giving him a confused look.

"Then why did he end up in Slytherin…" George imputed, only to confuse the younger one. "It is said that only bad wizards come out of Slytherin."

"Ainel is… he's confused… his grandfather, an Eldar cares nothing about him, or so it seems. His mother is divorced from his father, who apparently comes from a long line or Dark Wizards… possibly one of those pure blood families? I can not be sure, as I leave those things alone… I just knew that he stopped writing to Ai and… Ai became very sad, and wasn't himself for a long while,"

"So… he would be a half breed then…" George said, shaking his head.

"Because he, Ai, China and I are ostracized, it is easier for us to make friends with others who stand outside the box, who are different. And for him, it's harder because there is no one his age."

"I need to tell you this, don't tell anyone I told you, except maybe him… right around the time he disappeared, we heard that one of the other students, an older one in the Slytherin house got expelled, even perhaps time in Azkaban… which is serious," George said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes… I have an idea of what you're getting at…" Irumi said. "I can not interfere though… not in this case. Ainel, he is skeptical of the time rewind… he would not believe me and is much less trusting of Wizards than I am."

"I see… I'll talk to Fred… perhaps we can make friends with him… at least try too," George said, he then turned to Irumi. "What exactly is the political business you're here for."

"Because of Fudge, I got selected as Seeker for the Anwe Quiditch team… and it became political because of the women by the name of Umbridge,"

"Quiditch, huh… I take it you don't know how to ride a broom?"

"I know that those who go around the _kamieh_ use it as a form of transportation. Old Tavor, he used to make brooms, but decided to no longer make them about twenty five years ago,"

"Tavor… that's a rather unknown broom, and a lot of work went into each one, they are rare to have one… their antiques. But one of them is as good, if not better then a good deal of the brooms made today… but then, any of them that aren't mass produced tend to be that way,"

"Old woodpecker, he makes other things now, things that can be sold to any one, I doubt he'll make another broom. He's done quite a good deal of work for Grandada…" Irumi said, looking off distantly and finally messing with one of the displays, jumping backwards when it startled her.

"Woodpecker,"

"Tavor is Sindarin and means woodpecker. He has had over the years different variety of them… he prefers it to the humans form of mail carrying, though I prefer the old fashioned by hand mode,"

"You defiantly are an odd duck… ahh, its time that we be meeting mum back at the pub for lunch!" George said.

"Shush!" came from three different places, one being Irumi.

"Did somebody say lunch?" Pippin asked, popping his head around the corner, only to have Irumi shake her head.

"You have to wait Pippin," Irumi said, seeing Fred come around the corner too.

"This Hobbit… he wouldn't stop about who's related to who among Hobbit's," the boy groaned. "Is this the kind of mischief he gets into?"

"No… Hobbit's always go on like that about their linage. Rumor has it that Tolkien left out in his book that Pippen and Merry set off Mithrandir's firework, but there was no proof for Frodo to put it down for Tolkien to translate into his book," Irumi said, only to have Pippin shake his head that it wasn't true.

"You're mistaking something I did much later, for something earlier. He seems to like… I won't mention the word, but anyways, big fireworks."

"I see… come on George… oi, you guys want to meet our mum? She'd love to meet all of you,"

Irumi was about to protest, but Pippin and Merry nodded their heads in agreement. China also nodded her head as she was excited to be meeting the people she had read about in her book.


	21. Good Golly Ms Molly

The first thing that the two Elflings, two hobbits and the magical Edain did, was to go and wake up Ms. Figg, who had been sleeping quite contentedly at the fountain. She had had a nice little reprieve from the Hobbits and the woes of life. She saw no problem to the fact that they had gone off by themselves, as she had allowed it and felt it was safe. This probably had to do with the fact that most of them had minds that were older then what their bodies were.

They then all headed to the place that the Weasly family was meeting, du to the fact that it was time for the Weaslys to do so, not to mention it was also getting close to the time that they had said they would meet up at the pub with the others. The Hobbit's mumbled something about the fact that they had to munch on a lemba each, due to their voracious appetites. They Weaslys hadn't a clue what these lembas were, but the twins were quite interested. Those who knew what they were were having a good laugh.

Fred walked up to Irumi and commented, "You should really smile more…"

"Else you'll become a stick in the mud like Percy," George stated, coming from her other side.

"He now believes us about Voldomort, but he doesn't believe his rat is an animungus," Ginny pointed out from walking next to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Irumi asked, curiosity in her voice.

"An animungus is a human who can change to and from an animal form," Fred said.

"Isn't from what I've read about your world in the first book, Professor McGonagall an animungus?"

"Yeah, a scary old tabby cat," George said, causing Irumi to look at him.

"Then an animungus can not be a pet… because they are… well, part of the human grouping," Irumi commented.

"Irumi… you said earlier that Centaurs are not part of the humane, why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Simply because you'll never find any half elf of half human centaurs… they are in a group all their own… but I believe my grandfather did say there used to be other kinds in their grouping, but they are becoming less and less, more so then Elves," Irumi commented.

All had neared the point where the Weasly's were meeting together when someone bumped into Irumi, causing her to in turn bump into China. They, and Hermione glanced backwards, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was, but they were covered heavily in a cloak.

"They didn't steal anything?" China asked, causing the other Elfling to feel around in her pockets.

"No, they didn't steal anything… I doubt that they meant any harm," the girl said, a small smile forming on her face, which caught the attention of the twins and made them suspect something more was afoot. They nodded at her and were about to ask Irumi more about it, when Ms. Figg interrupted their train of thought.

"Why ever is your mother speaking to Mrs. Malfoy?" this statement brought to their attention where Mrs. Weasly was speaking genially with the blond haired women; for some reason they were on good terms, though Ms. Figg's words indicated that this wasn't normal for the two. Mrs. Malfoy seemed to be slightly smiling, something that seemed so rare for her that it hurt her face. Ginny noted that Mrs. Malfoy was still acting odd from her behavior from before.

Draco was leaning up against the wall, a scowl on his face. He was seemingly paying no mind to what was going on around them, other then the conversation, to which he was scowling. The conversation seemed to be bothering him greatly, and when he finally did take notice of the small group, he barked a sharp remark which wasn't very audible.

Mrs. Malfoy then bid Mrs. Weasly a good day and headed off, with Draco right on her tail. Fred walked over to his mother, concern on his typically jolly face. "Mum, what did Mrs. Malfoy want?

"It is nothing you need to worry about… more of something I need to speak of with your father," Ms. Malfoy said, a smile on her face.

"What… she planning on turning in her Death Eater husband… something I highly doubt," Fred said, scowling at his mother.

"Wait… she's asking you and father to help find evidence," the other twin added sarcastically. The twins were suddenly laughing, though no one found their little so called joke very funny.

"George, Fred, I don't mind you two cracking jokes, but really… this isn't the time, nor was that appropriate," Ms. Molly said, shacking her head at them.

Irumi, not thinking anything of it, added a comment, "Actually, that's Fed and that's George."

China nodded her head in agreement, but Mrs. Weasly shook her head, a smile coming to her face. "Actually, I'm quite sure I am right, I know my two sons. That is George and that is Fred."

"Actually mum…"

"… They're right,"

"Again," both twins said, glaring at the two Elflings.

"I see… who are your new friends?" Mrs. Weasly said, smiling at the group.

"They come with Hermione and Harry, mum," Ginny said. "They came from where Hermione lives now, Anwe. This is Irumi and China, Elves, or more of Elflings, while this is Merry and Pippin, Hobbits."

"Nice to meet you! All of you are invited over to the Burrow anytime. I'll fix a nice meal," Mrs. Weasly offered.

"That would be nice, we'll be sure to bring lots of mushrooms," Pippin piped up.

"Oh, that's all right, I can actually feed all of you," Mrs. Weasly said, not noticing the looks on Hermione, China and Irumi's faces.

However, Merry spoke up. "Please, mam, don't take it as an insult… but it is best that we do bring food… for Hobbit reasons."

"And Sam and Frodo too!" Pippen piped up. "Sam has tons of potatoes!"

This caused Mrs. Weasly to look at them with uncertainty, only to insured by Hermione. "They're right… it isn't an insult when dealing with Hobbits."

"I see…" Mrs. Weasly said, shaking her head. She then saw the other group approaching. "Harry! It is so good to see you!"

Hello Mrs. Weasly," Harry said, hoping no to attract attention from those who were fans of the boy who lived.

"I see you have friends with you too dear,"

Percy spoke up, a grin on his face," This is Ai and Ainel. I helped Ainel get his books for school."

"Ahh… so you'll be going to Hogwarts… I've never seen you before," Mrs. Weasly stated. "Yet you look to be Fred and George's age."

"Lox…" Ainel muttered under his breath.

"Lox?" Mrs. Weasly asked, confusion in her voice.

"Lox is my father's last name," Ainel said, walking off and towards the pub, obviously not wanting to talk about the situation.

"Lox…" Percy muttered to himself. "Didn't they boycott going to Hogwarts because something happened Fred and George's year?"

"Fred smiled at his brother. "Something happened to Ainel… remember."

"So, not everyone is going to remember the past," Percy commented.

"Which maybe a good thing… he wants nothing to do with his father," Irumi commented.

"I believe that you've said that before," Harry muttered.

"I think that she is quite annoying," Ron commented, still miffed about the earlier situation.

"I find the whole thing of interracial interaction intriguing," Percy said.

"You would…" both twins said, glaring at their older brother.

"Say that seven times fast," China suddenly commented, only to have the twins repeat what they had said seven times, and fast at that.

"I think she meant 'interracial interaction intriguing'," Hermione commented. "You know, a tongue twister…"

"Yeah… the exact reason you get along with them, you're so smart, it outs everyone else," Ron commented very rudely.

"I _really_ don't like you," Irumi stated.

"Well, here's news for you… the one you _really_ want to hate are the _Malfoys_ , expesully the stupid ferret," Ron commented.

"Oh, yeah… mum was speaking with Mrs. Weasly when we found her," Ginny said.

"Whatever for? They're a bunch of pureblooded snobs… no snots,"

"Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly snapped. "It's something that I need to speak to your father about!"

"Anyways, it was nice meeting all of you," Percy commented. The two groups then said their goodbyes. Before they left, Mrs. Weasly commented to Hermione and Harry.

"There is a meeting at Hogwarts… if you could manage to make it, it would be great if you could make it,"


	22. The River Styx

After having eaten what the Hobbit's called a small lunch at the pub, they happened onto the crazy double decker bus and the Hobbit's were sliding back and forth again. Ms. Fig had handed out the things' of Bott's beans to every one except the Hobbits, who had tossed their frogs into the fountain. Also, Ai and Irumi were to share one.

"Mrs. Figg has offered to take me to the meeting tomorrow afternoon," Harry stated. "Dumbledore's opened a limited floo channel into the Great Hall. If you could come like today…"

"My parents would skin me alive if I skipped school. They start earlier then they do in England," Hermione said, shacking her head at Harry.

"There is always Styx," Ms. Figg pointed out.

"What?" came the chorus from everyone but the Hobbits, who were to busy still sliding up and down the aisle way.

"More like who. When I went to Hogwarts, the trip to Hogsmede was for the whole school and we didn't need permission slips. They were also twice a month," Ms. Figg commented. "Everyone but my parents knew I was a squib, so I never fit in. However, I was able to go and visit my Elven friends, using Styx's ferry."

"Ms. Figg… sorry to sound skeptical, but this sounds a lot like the Egyptian crossing the river Styx after death, or was it Roman or Greek mythology," Hermione said, worry in her voice.

"Actually, that was how he got his nickname… the old mythology about the river Styx," Mrs. Figg commented.

"I thought the Dwarf got his nickname because he liked water too much," China commented. "I also thought it was spelled _sticks_ , like the wooden ones that come from trees."

"No, it is defiantly the other Styx… he knows the dimensional gates that are water links. He even knows how to get to the Lock Ness, you know, in Scotland,"

"Yeah, with the Lock Ness monster," Ainel commented. "I'm surprised that you didn't eaten, Gahnaneth."

"The Lock Ness monster is like the kraken at school," Ms. Figg said, only to have the Elflings' eyes go wide. "...which is most defiantly not like the one Frodo almost got eaten by."

"Good thing… that was a mess to get past, though it did get us so we had no Orks following our backside," Merry stated.

"Anyways… my point is he can get you to Hogsmede, and from there, it isn't that far from Hogwarts," Ms. Figg said.

* * *

After dropping of Harry and picking up Crookshanks, the group headed back to the train station to go home to Anwe. On the train, there was a small silence. No one talked about what had happened on the bus. Irumi and Ai weren't even speaking to each other, but perhaps with those two it had never been needed. Hermione stroke her cat's chin, making his purring feel up the train. "I'm going to be so glad to get to go to Hogwarts."

This comment from Hermione caused Ainel to frown. "I can't wait to come home next summer for awhile until then, I'm stuck with my father, or those people at that stupid school."

"Hogwart's isn't stupid. It's this huge place, with tons of places to explore," Hermione commented back.

"Whatever… all I know is, my grandfather is so willing to hand me over to my father. My mother… it's a completely different situation with her, as she still loves my father, but he is a dark wizard."

"Not everyone is completely evil, only a select few, like the person… well, the one who caused problems so long ago," Hermione said, which caused China to nod her head in agreement.

"I bet he's some really old far," Ainel muttered, looking away from everyone.

"You know what I think you're really afraid of?" Hermione said. "What you're really afraid of is getting to know him so well that when he passes away, you don't want to be hurt."

Ainel turned to Hermione, giving her a look that said he wanted to slap her. "Don't talk about things you don't know about."

"All of you could come to Hogwarts with me tomorrow after school," Hermione commented.

"Can't… Bilbo says we shouldn't over stay our welcome," Merry commented. Pippen nodded his head sadly.

"No way..." Ainel said, sneering at the idea. "I want nothing to do with that school until I _have_ to go."

"I've always been leery of that old Dwarf," China said.

"That leaves Irumi and Ai…" Hermione said, looking straight at the two.

"They don't like Wizards," Ainel said, leaning back.

Ai pulled out his book and tugged on his sister's sleeve to show him something, she noted the books title and then the picture that he was showing her. She then showed him a piece of parchment and nodded her head. "No, we're going."

"What! What do you mean your going? Ainel said, confusion and surprise in his voice.

"Answers…" Irumi commented. "We're going to get answers. Plus, you might say that Ai wants to go ghost hunting."

This caused Ainel to turn pale when he heard her words. "Ai… I didn't buy you that book so you would go and do something like that!"

"Legolas was not afraid to walk the path of the dead when the war of the ring was going on. Ai and I are not either," commented Irumi.

"Irumi… that is so morbid… you knew what I meant about this!" Ainel protested.

"You're the one not figuring out what I meant by what I said," Irumi commented back.

"What, you… you two are up to something, aren't you two?" Ainel said. He then looked away from them. "Fine, someone has to keep you two out of trouble."

"In other words, you're going…" Hermione stated, only to have the boy glare at her.

* * *

Irumi and Ai, when they got off the train, showed Hermione where the ferry was that led to the 'free' dimensional gates that were one the water. They watched as a Dwarf rowed his ferry, which was also his home, out into the mists and disappear.

"It's always been Misty down in this cove, never going away. And yes, he always disappears and reappears like that… the kids at school stay away because they think he's a ghost," Irumi commented.

"What does it cost?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"The kids at school say that it costs your soul," Irumi commented. When she saw Hermione's face turn pale, she spoke up again. "Sheesh, I just repeated what they said… he's paid by Anwe's government to take people out to the Mada Island chain, so it's free, though you can leave him a tip."

"You've been on before?"

"A couple of times with my Aunt. She took Ai and me to Sadame for her research,"

"She's a scientist?"

"You could say that, possibly… I'm not quite sure what she studies… animals I think,"

"Well, I'll see the two of you tomorrow at school," Hermione said, waving to the two. She carefully carried her cat in its carrier home. She opened the door and found her parents in the living room.

"Hermione, what is that?" her father asked.

"It's a cat… a kitten to be exact," Hermione stated. "He is in need of a home, and… well, we kind of need a pick me up, our family."

"Let me see… oh, my! Isn't he the most adorable thin!"

"If you can call a flat face adorable. He wouldn't make for a good mouser, but he does seem to be a good lap cat. Why not,"

"Hermione, why don't you go clean up for dinner and let your sister know. It is quite lovely that you've found yourself not just friends, but a pet too,"

"Yes, typically, it's you we're worried about, not Elizabeth…" her father went on, only to stop and shake his head.

Hermione hurried up the stairs, only to pause outside her sister's room. It was opened a crack and she was able to peer in. Her sister was busy staring at the ceiling. She set the carrier down and opened the door.

Crookshanks slunk out and scurried over to the bed. He let out a little mew, causing Elizabeth to glance over the edge of the bed. "Who are you?"

"His name is Crookshanks and he's my new cat," Hermione stated.

"Don't you mean you're familiar?" Elizabeth said, a small hint of displeasure in her voice. "How come you get to have a pet?"

"First off, he is not my familiar. Second, I found… or I should say, was given him. You can play with him if you want,"

"Why should I… and a name like Crookshanks?"

"Anyways, mum says to wash up for dinner," Hermione said, leaving it at that.

* * *


	23. Dreams

_Irumi found herself around the walls of a tall structure, beautiful designed, but defiantly not of Elven manufacture. The gardens were filled with birds chirping. It was so relatively peaceful. She stuck out her hands and found them to be quite small, tiny… like those of a toddlers. She then noted Ai next to her, also toddler size. She grabbed his hand protectively and they set out._

_They came across a step where an adult elf was sitting, enjoying the nice cool whether and the fresh breeze that was blowing through. His eyes were glazed over with a far away look in it. Also, his arm was bandaged close to himself and in a sling. There were other smaller injuries about his person. He wore the clothing of a monk, obviously given to him to replace the ones that had been ruined by what ever had caused him to have such injuries. A monk came out and sat with him, a bowl of food in his hands._

" _You have to eat something. Look, I know you don't understand a word that I am saying, but you need to eat to get your strength back up," he said, forcing the bowl of food into the Elf's hands. "As far as I know… you may be the last one… at least that is known… all others are gone and hidden, I suppose."_

_The friar then left, hurrying off to his other duties around the abbey. The Elf continued to just stare off. Ai moved his mouth as he said the one word or thing that he had ever been able to say, that few knew that he could say, and most that did thought it meant nothing, "Lekoi!"_

_This caused the elf to look up and blink a couple of times, the far away look leaving his eyes. He also showed that he was surprised to see them. "Foundlings? Elflings?"_

_Everything then faded away and they found it to be later on. Another monk was standing with the elf. "Greenleaf… we still have heard naught about your friends. You know we would tell you if we did."_

" _No, the brothers are, for the most part, men of their word, Brother Adalfus…"_

" _You speak of the one who ousted us to everyone and brought the scourge of the Dayme cult upon us?"_

" _Yes… are you still sure you haven't found them?"_

" _Ahh… you're referring now to the other thing you asked us about… it was probably a trick of your mind from the gravity of your wounds," the monk said._

" _No… I don't think so," the Elf said, looking straight at the siblings, only to have it fade again. The next thing Irumi knew, she was pulling Ai close to her. Around them was a circle of burnt ruble, twelve in total. A man in a cloak shook his hand at the Elf, who was tied to the stake in the middle, another pile to be burned._

" _These twelve friars, monks of the faith, we forced you to watch their death. The Muggles… they really believed you to be a demon… pity as you aren't and are nothing to be feared, so I believe. But they're paying good money to make sure that after your death, you can't wander free and cause hardship,… so, to insure that you don't go to the halls of Mandos, we are taking your ashes and placing them into mortar, and then creating a statue here, to keep you from coming back, unless someone is lucky enough to find it."_

" _Curses be on you… your cult won't live out more then ten years, perhaps less" the elf snarled at the man in his own tongue._

" _My , what bitter sounding words," the man laughed, tossing the fiery branch upon the wood_

" _Lekoi!" Ai suddenly screamed. This caused the Elf to turn his face to them, and then tell them in Sindarin to run._

* * *

Irumi found herself sitting up straight and she could hear Ai crying from the bunk below. She then the door thump one but not bang.

"Lekoi!" Ai sobbed out as the light turned on and their brother scooped the young Elfling into his arms.

"Irumi! What did you do today?! You had to have done something to have triggered his nightmare… he hasn't had it since, well… quite a few years!"

Irumi choose not to respond. Her brother thought that Ai's word _lekoi_ meant nothing, but in fact it was actually Ai's way of pronouncing a certain Elf's name, an Elf that she and Ai had come to sort of know, and one they greatly admired and respected. _Lekoi_ was Ai's mispronunciation of the Elven name Legolas.


	24. Fantasy Game

Hermione walked to school behind her sister. Her sister had insisted that they not walk together, but that really wasn't new as her sister Elizabeth always insisted on this as she had always seen her bookworm sister as a popularity problem. Her sister cared way to much about looks rather then having real friends.

When she got to school, she instantly walked over to where her supposed friend with glasses was. Hermione couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "Momma got me a kitten this weekend. His name is Marmalade."

Hermione could only shake her head at her younger sister. She was then approached by Irumi, China and Hyacinth. China spoke up. "We have P.E. firs. With your sister's class."

"Physical education," Hermione groaned, also stammering her words out. "They always make me do things in gym that only the top athletes can accomplish. I find sports typically physically impossible."

Hyacinth suddenly stuck up her thumbs. "We're playing dodge ball!"

There came then a groan from Hermione and the two Elflings. Irumi shook her head. "If Gig has her way, we'll be playing something else… which is one good thing about her… when she succeeds. What exactly is your sister telling Sariah?"

"Remember… my sister _has_ figured out you guys are Elves and Hobbits!" Hermione hissed at the girl.

"Great…" Irumi rolled her eyes. "Come on… I'm gong to get changed before to many people get into the locker room… expesully Gigi. They're always a pain."

* * *

After changing in the locker room, the girls met in the gym, minus one Hyacinth, who was in a different class then the other girls. Irumi just leaned up against the wall, trying to ignore everything going on around her, seeming indifferent, but in reality she was taking everything in. China received a glare from the P.E. coach for her black decorum.

Hermione watched as her sister went over and sat with Sariah. "That girl is defiantly not the kind of girl that Elizabeth is used to hanging out with… I'm surprised she didn't try making friends with that Gigi girl."

"Gigi is the leader of a clique… major cheerleader wannabes… and she doesn't let just anyone in… from the fact that your sister is _way_ smarter then she is… she won't like the threat," China commented. "Meow."

"Hah hah…" Irumi laughed. She then grumbled. "I _hate_ P.E. clothes."

China laughed at this statement from her friend. "Says the girl who prefers to wear tunics to dresses."

"There is a big difference in that and this," Irumi muttered.

"No… there isn't,"

"Hikari!" the gym couch's high pitched call came to them. "I need you to help me get these balls out."

"Looks like we are playing dodge ball," Irumi muttered. "I wonder what klutzy thing will happen today…"

China shook her head at Irumi as she took off. Hermione stared after her. "What does she mean by klutzy thing?"

"Sometimes we as Elflings are able to use our ability to move well… other times not so much. Irumi has the curse of already being able to move very well and then bam… she ends up moving worse then any of us… I'm average… I move like a human…"

This was answered by a thump from the ball closet as Irumi had stepped backwards onto a ball and fell onto her bottom. All the balls scattered out and into the gym. Hermione shook her head. "At least she's all right."

"Except for her pride… though she'll never admit it to anyone unless she's ready to lose her temper… she is related to a certain Elf Lord you know… so when she blows, she blows. This is one of the disadvantages of coming early like this… the coach seems to always pick the ones who come early to help set up.

"Hey… klutz mutant strikes again… you're not any good at any sport, are you? Came from Gigi, who found it hysterical what had happened and was laughing her sides off.

"So… an extremely klutzy Elfling is going to be playing seeker," Hermione commented, shaking her head. Irumi overheard and her cheeks turn red and she sat down next to the two.

"Your words hurt more then Gigi's do…" Irumi commented.

"I didn't mean to be hurtful… but I don't think the choice is exactly the best…" Gigi commented. "Nor exactly fair."

"I do not argue with Grandfather's decisions unless I feel they are wrong… plus…" Irumi commented. "… my klutziness means that I will have a slight handicap that an older Elf would not… one that would not be fare to older elves."

"Yeah… give yourself a good fight in the weapons ring… you're not klutzy… give yourself any other sport not with weapons… bam," China commented.

"Come on… she can't be that bad…" Hermione commented.

"She doesn't focus is her problem," China said right into Irumi's ear, causing the other Elfling to jump. "Plus… no one notices that she might not be human."

"You know that a certain 'she' happens to be listening, so shut up about it… or do you want me to tell you the time you fell down the stairs," Irumi commented.

"I think that was you," China commented, rolling her eyes.

"I am not talking about the time I misstepped on step, or the time that I was tripped. I'm talking about the time someone slipped,"

"The stairs were wet… and you slipped too!"

"Because you spilled a bucket of water… and I slid, not slipped,"

"You ended up on the bottom of the stairs…" China muttered.

"On my feet the whole time… it was a…"

"Warrior's training?" China commented.

"Well…" Irumi found herself interrupted by the coach blowing her whistle.

"Class… hello! We are going to be picking teams for dodge balls!"

"I want to be team leader!" Gigi shouted out loud.

There were a few 'whats' and groans from the groups of students around the walls of the gym. The coach shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you didn't raise your hand."

"But…" Gigi tried to protest, but the coach gave her a look. A bunch of hands raised up, including Sariah's.

"I thought you guys said she would try to change the game," Hermione commented.

"She does… typically," China shook her head. She then saw Irumi raise her hand. "Irumi, what are you doing!"

"In case you haven't noticed, they've decided to turn this into a fight between the fans of our two fandoms… you know how we play this in this school… those who get hit get called a name until the game is over. Gigi would have been leading the side that is Hermione's fandom," Irumi whispered.

"Ahh… seems we have a couple of people who don't usually volunteer in the gym… in fact, they never do. Irumi, Sariah, please come here,"

Both stood and walked over to where the teacher was standing. One of the boy's threw a ball at Irumi, it hitting her hand. She just glanced at the ball, it not phasing her or causing her to really react.

"Now, we'll start with Irumi," the coach commented, a smile on her face.

"Yeah… the girl who is always an easy target," one of the boys snickered. It was the same boy who had thrown the ball at her.

"Sshss now…" the coach shook her head. Irumi narrowed her eyes and picked for her first choices China and Hermione while Sariah picked out Elizabeth and another girl. Much to the other girl's ire, Irumi picked out like her the ones who were major Lord of the Rings fan, ruining her plan, but another one came to her mind. The last ones picked were the major Harry Potter fans and Gigi, as neither Sariah nor Irumi wanted her on their team.

When they were finished, a smirk came to Sariah's face. "I declare… that all out on your side will be called Orks."

Irumi had been going over to her side when she heard this and spun around. "What did you say?"

"I said… Orks… you know, the bad guys from the Lord of the Rings… wait… you wouldn't know that…" Sariah grinned with her eyes.

"Fine…" Irumi's eyes narrowed. "You want to play that way… my word for your side is _troll dung_." This caused China to slap her forehead and close her eyes, not believing her friend had done this.

"What is _troll dung_?" the other girl narrowed her eyes.

"None of your business…" Irumi spun around and went to her side.

"What… did she say," Hermione turned pale.

" _Troll dung_? It means troll dung," China groaned not to loud. "You might say that Sariah went and challenged Irumi and she fell for it… Sariah _knew_ it would make her mad…"

The teacher then blew the whistle for the students to run and collect the balls in the center line. Irumi just walked form the back while China stayed near the back, only to be hit hard by the dodge balls and knocked out of the game. Irumi just walked around a bit dodging the balls. Then, the boy who had thrown the ball at her earlier threw a ball. The Elfling reached around and caught it. "You're just lucky Hikari!" the boy snapped.

Irumi then threw the ball hard at Sariah, only to have her dodge and it hit Gigi, who had somehow managed to stay in the game until then. It was then that Irumi caught another ball and tossed it at Sariah, hitting her this time. There were only herself and one other on her side at that point and she stopped dodging and shrugged here to shrug her shoulder as the game had ended.

It was then that a ball came rolling and Irumi managed to somehow step on it, causing her to fall forward and skin her knees, much to the coach's dismay.

"Why is it that your such a major klutz most of the time child?" the woman shook her head.

Sariah suddenly was talking to the other girls and Elizabeth, then walked over to Irumi. "I know your secret."

This caused Irumi to blink a couple of times. "Explain, because obviously, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Instead of listening to your head for once Hikari about keeping your secrets, you let your anger get the better of you like you do so often,"

"You'll have to explain further…" Irumi said. "In other words, get to the pint."

"When I threatened to call you Ork, you got riled. You wouldn't have gotten riled if you were not familiar with Tolkien's work or were of the knowledge that Middle Earth does or did exist… but you did,"

"I'm a klutz, so how can I be what you think I am?"

"That, I'm trying to still figure out. But believe me, I am going to figure it out… for all you know, you could be taking it so no one can tell you're an Elf,"

"I'm not…" Irumi was going to say that she wasn't faking her klutziness, but was interrupted by Gigi.

"She isn't the Elf, I am!"

Sariah choose to ignore the girl. She glanced over at Hermione, narrowing her eyes. "There is also the matter her sister brought up… that perhaps that girl has spelled you."

"Can I… may I ask you something?"

"I don't care… though I don't see the relevance,"

"If I am what you think I am, and my friend Hermione is what you thing she is, do you really think that what you think she is can spell somebody like you think I am in the way that you are implying?"

This caused Sariah to blink a couple of times. She then formulated her answer. "No… not because she might not eventually be able to, but because she may very likely never reach that level, and… I can't judge her personally, so it isn't fare to say she is capable of doing so without knowing all the facts.

"Irumi is not an Elf! I am!" Gigi insisted again.

"Gigi…" Sariah began. "You really need to get your heads out of the clouds and grow up! I mean, you don't even have pointed ears like Irumi does!"

"They were surgically altered by the people who stole me from the Wizarding family that took me in because my Elven Kingdom was destroyed by the evil person. I was lucky to be placed with the family I am with now but the people who rescued me from kidnappers."

"Gigi… you weren't adopted," China shook her head at the blond.

"I haven't a clue what adopted means"

"Dodge ball! Dodge ball! Dodge ball!" Came the call as Hyacinth came to the class from the changing room, receiving glares from the girls standing there. "What?"

"Mutant girl threw a ball at my shoulder and bruised me," Gigi suddenly whined.

"Good for her…" Hyacinth commented.


	25. Ferrying Faerie Folk

Hermione and Irumi walked about ten feet behind Ainel to get to the pier. Ai was to the frizzy brown hair girl's surprise not with them. But he hadn't been at lunch either. Irumi was blowing on the palms of her hands, where they were bandaged from where she had fallen earlier.

"Irumi… is Ai sick, he didn't eat lunch with us today and he isn't here,"

"Kind of… he had a nightmare, so my brother decided to keep him home. He'll meet us at the ferry. I'm surprised your sister isn't following us."

"She… well, she said she had to go to some sort of club after school. What club that is, I haven't a clue,"

"Well, today Gigi's following us," Irumi commented. "But she's keeping her distance so don't look backwards."

"She… what could she possibly want," Hermione sighed, only to have Irumi flip out a piece of paper from her backpack. _Mutant is trying to pretend to be an Elf. She is trying to dethrone me._ "Tell me that she didn't write that!"

"It's so.. I stopped the letter before it got passed to her friends, else we would have more following us. I thought to give it to the teacher, but I really don't want any more attention then necessary… expesully with the Quiditch issue." They watched as Ainel suddenly began to climb down the path and disappear.

"You've been really good at attracting that kind of attention these days," Hermione muttered.

"I can thank Merry and Pippen for the start of all this," Irumi commented. "They have so much zeal in life."

"You don't get excited to Ai… I want him to be happy."

"You ever stop and think he might want you to be happy yourself?"

"No comment," as they too began to walk down the path. They met Ainel and Ai down at the dock. The younger male Elfling had something behind his back and had a wide grin.

"Hello Ai… I am glad that you are feeling better," Hermione smiled. "What is behind your back?"

"He won't tell," Ainel shook his head. Ai just continued to smile. Suddenly a Dwarf hobbled over to them, a cane in one hand to counter somewhat the limp he had.

"So you're the lasses and ladies that wishes to sail to Hogsmede? It's an ampler dilemma I hear… to be calling his varying degree of people… but then, things like that do happen… whatever did happen."

"Can we be going now Dwarf?" Ainel commented, only to be kicked in the back of the leg by Irumi, who also glared at him.

"He's like this even with our kind, Master Dwarf," Irumi sniped at the boy.

"He'd best be forewarned… such tone with some of my people would lead to a brawl…" the Dwarf shook his head.

"May we be going? I would like to be back before dark please, if possible sir," Hermione decided to be very polite.

The Dwarf nodded his head and pulled one of the two blue streaks in his beard. He then motioned them to get on the ferry raft which was also like a home. Irumi glanced up at the cliff. "I think we lost Gigi…"

"Who's this Gigi Elfling?"

"She's this annoying girl at school… she's an Edain that thinks or says that she really is Eldar, but her mannerisms defiantly don't fit,"

"Why doesn't anyone ever pretend to be a Dwarf?" the ferry master laughed.

"I don't think she's pretending… there is a chance that she believes it," Hermione commented.

"That's never good… but one can't do anything about that," the Dwarf sighed.

"That is except putting them in an insane asylum," Ainel wasn't looking at anyone.

"Ainel! Seriously… that isn't the solution either!" Irumi snorted through her nose.

"Well, I'm not bowing down to any fake princess that's for sure.. Expesully some dumb Edain who says that the real princess usurped her thrown… or have you two _not_ heard the rumors going on around school," the boy snapped.

"We've heard both," the girls sighed.

"Ahh… but as I recall, the princess you're referring to… the real one… would rather that she is a princess be kept secret,"

"You knew?" Irumi glanced at the Dwarf.

"Couldn't help it… your father's sister brags about you two as if you were her own. Plus, Ai's pictures from the few times you've come out make for nice keepsakes."

"Yeah… whatever," Ainel said. The mist was thoroughly covering them now. Irumi caught a glimpse of a small shadow floating near them, but it then disappeared.

"What was that?" Irumi asked curiosity in her voice. Hermione turned to see the shadow appear again. The sailed suddenly out of the mist and into daylight.

"Hogsmede!" Hermione chirped with excitement. She then pointed up at the castle. "There's Hogwarts!"

"It's a castle!" Irumi exclaimed in surprise, leaning over the edge of the wooding, only to have Ainel pull her back and shake his head.

"I'll take you up to the pier at the castle and wait for you to return," the Dwarf said. "It also seems that there are some waiting for you already."

They saw upon the pier Harry and Ms. Figg, not to mention a very overweight boy. Irumi was heard to comment the name Mr. Pig and narrow her eyes. Hermione shook her head. "What is Harry's cousin doing here?"

"How should I know and why should I care?" Ainel commented. "Guess who gets to ask?"

The ferry stopped and they got off. Ms. Figg smiled at them. "How's Crookshanks doing?"

"My sister has claimed him as hers and called him Marmalade," Hermione said dryly. "Why is Dudley here?"

"Aunt Petunia said he could come this time… he also wants to know why this all happened too," Harry stated.

"I saw no harm in it… nor does Dumbledore… Ai, what is that behind your back dear,"

"A surprise he won't share apparently," Ainel grumped.

"Child, do you have to be in such a bad mood about this? It won't be as bad as you think!"

"Can you guys show me around please? I like all of this place… it's awesome and since I probably will never get to see this place again…"

"Hold on… how come Dudley can see this place?" Hermione asked.

"He knows that it really does exist and he believes that it is here," Ms. Figg commented. "That or family members can automatically see it… could be both."

"I don't comprehend… why people wouldn't be able to see it," the female Elfling narrowed her eyes.

"Well… Hogwarts looks like ruins to any Muggle coming through here…" Harry smiled.

"Well, one might have a problem then ad there has bee a book released," Irumi hummed. "It will be very likely that some Muggles may be able to see it."

"Well, Flitch and Hagrid will have their work cut out for them," Hermione sighed.

"What exactly do the ruins look like," Irumi asked.

"I read in a book that they look like a church ruins," Hermione commented. "But another says a castle."

They waved then to the Dwarf and headed up the stairs.


	26. Purple Istari

The seven went up the stairs and came across a courtyard that was forty yards by fifty yars in it's open area. In that place there was a huge doorway where the yard led inside the place. When they got close enough, Irumi let out an exclamation, "Purple Istari!"

Ainel's eyes went wide. "Irumi… that person isn't an Istari… he's human."

"He's the one who helped me around the time the time rewind happened," Irumi commented.

"Oh… so that's what you meant when you asked about a purple Istari," Hermione realized. "That is Albus Dumbledor… he's our head master."

"He reminds me of Mirthrander…" Irumi laughed. Albus just nodded his head at her.

"While I have to say, your comparison can be taken most defiantly as a compliment little Elf, it is not one I deserve. I am an Edain… with not just my good qualities, but also my bad ones too."

"There was an Istari who was good then turned bad," Irumi commented.

"Saruman… yes, he did get corrupted," Dumbledor commented.

"Thank you for helping me though…" Irumi nodded her head.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Irumi's ear. "See… not all Wizards are bad… some are good… it's knowing which ones to actually trust that counts…"

"I already trust Harry… he just has that way about him. However, that Ronald Weasly boy… there is something about him that bothers me… he seems so egocentric," Irumi's statement slapped Hermione a bit in the face.

"And… what about Malfoy?" the girl asked, her lips pursed.

"Darkness that needs to be overcome by oneself in order to become a better person… also, something was bothering him," Irumi then added. "I think it has something to do with whatever Mrs. Malfoy was talking to Mrs. Weasly about…"

"I've been wondering about what ever that could be and haven't been able to figure it out… anyways… keep this secret, but Dumbledor is in posestion of the Eldar wand and is very powerful," Hermione forwarned.

"Eldar… like Elven Eldar… or is it elder like the tree?"

This caused Hermione to turn to Irumi. "I never thought about it, but the spelling isn't like that of the tree… and the other two things that were passed down to the three wizards… never mind… perhaps I'll explain later."

"On another subject… I like the other Weasly children that I've met… if that's any consultation for not liking Ron, but I get the feeling it isn't," Irumi saw Hermione again turn to look at her. "I am an Elf… we pick up certain things… and like an Elf… we tend to be blunt about saying what we feel is the truth even if it is not necisarily so."

"So… what exactly do you think about this place?" Hermione swung her arm around.

"Nothing like the Gondor, but it is magnificent as it is… and something about this place seems familiar,"

"You've never been to Hogwarts before though, have you?"

"No… she hasn't," Ainel walked over to where the two were gossiping. "Now please, lets get this over with so we can go home."

"Some one is being a spoilsport," Dudely muttered. "Do I need to knock some sense into him?"

"I would like to see you try," Ainel swung around and punched his fist. "You seem to like to use people as punching bags… you'll find we Elf are not so easily used as one."

"Ainel! No picking fights… Irumi is bad enough at picking fights and you have to go and pick one!" Ms. Figg commented.

"Ahh… so the child Eldar have a fire in them I see…" Dumbledore commented. "Ms. Figg… might I be able to speak with you and Ainel for a bit before you two leave. It is of importance."

"I do not see why we can't and stop to the professor," Ms. Figg turned to Ainel. "Understand?"

"I understand!" Ainel snapped.

"Now… what does that young Elfling have behind his back…" Dumbledore asked. Ai placed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Well, if I think it is what I think it is, it will be a pleasant surprise, no? Let's head to where the meeting is being held."


	27. Meeting

Dumbledore led the three Elflings, the young wizard and witch, the squib and Harry's cousin to the grand hall. Ai's smile broadened as he saw the place and nodded at this sister as he went over to a corner and his what he had been caring behind his back. He pulled out his sketch book and began to sketch out what he saw.

"Looks like he'll be occupied…" Ainel rolled his eyes.

"Let me introduce those who are here to you," Dumbledore commented. "This is Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Filtch, Hagrid, Professor Trelawney, Fudge, Umbridge, Mr. Malfoy, Tonks, Lupin, Oliver Wood, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and their many children, Kingsley, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy."

"How come Mrs. Malfoy isn't sitting with Mr. Malfoy," Irumi whispered into Harry and Hermione's ears.

"Ahh… if it isn't the deliteful Quiditch Seeker for the Anwe Quiditch team that's started up," Fudge commented.

"These are Irumi and Ai Hikari, and Ainel Lox… Elflings from Anwe," Dumbledore motioned his hand.

"A very old race…" Mr. Malfoy's tone was either very snide or he there was something more to it. "And a very interesting one at that."

"And this is Dudely Dursley… he is Harry's cousin and is a very understanding Muggle and because he is family, he is allowed to know about all of this,"

"You actually let a freaking Muggle in here," Draco snapped. Before Dudley could make a move to punch him, Mrs. Malfoy actually lectured her son, which caused a few eyebrows to rise. Irumi got a glint in her eye as if somethings clicked and a smile spread on her face too. Draco took one look at her and found himself shrinking back.

"Now, take a seat and we'll be onto business," Dumbledore commented. "The first question is, how to figure out who knows what and who remembers what."

"I haven't a clue how to go about this," Fudge commented. "I mean… how do we follow through to make it so that it goes out the multitudes."

"Put it in the news, a small thing that only those who would know would be able to respond to," Ainel suddenly spoke up. "I don't remember anything, but even I know that that is the modern day way of mass communication."

"But how do we reach those who aren't in the wizarding community?" Umbridge smiled at them as if she saw some flaw. "Those who are … Muggle born don't have asccess to our newspapers and the Muggle news network is vast…"

"The web," came five voices at once, belonging to Harry, Hermione, Irumi, Dudely and Ainel.

"Spider web…" Ronald Weasly muttered.

"No…" Irumi sighed. "The web is the most advanced form of communication one can think of… one has axcess to tons of information on the landslide, though not all of it be true. It is technologically based, so you would need someone who knows technology… and be careful what you decide to put so that those reading the books would not respond… you wouldn't want that would you."

"Second issue," hissed Lucius. "It that blasted book…"

"There is nothing you can do about it," Dudley commented. "Even I know that the Wizarding community would not be able to iradicate millions of peoples minds and get rid of millions of books in a matter of seconds… unless they had the power of M.I.B."

Irumi stifled a snort. "And those guys are supposedly fictional… of course… if the Edain's story of it is true… then there are worlds in the starts that one can't even think of."

"You are insane," Draco muttered. "There is only Earth… and there is no way that the Muggle population numbers in the millions.

"No… there aren't millions of Muggles," Draco gave Hermione a smug look, but her next statement washed it right away. "There are billions…"

"I don't see how that is possible," Fudge sighed. "I mean, the wizarding population numbers in the thousands…"

"What Space age are you living in…" Irumi muttered.

"We are not familiar with that term dear," Umbridge did not mean any indearment to the Elfling.

"Guys… the wizarding world is rather… behind what is going on in the Muggle world…" Harry commented.

"And the weapons of mass destruction…" Dudley snorted, thinking it was funny. "So… they don't know about gaming systems… that is _such_ a shame."

"Onto the next subject…" Dumbledore quickly intervened. "… of one Sirius Black…"

"I would release him, but Dumbledore, I need proof for the community. We did give that dear mother whom we sent a finger to an award, and for her to find out… and everyone to find out with no proof would be devastating,"

"Well… Fudge is using his brain for once," George commented.

"I'm surprised that it was the second twin that spoke up…" Irumi suddenly caused all of the heads to turn to her.

"Crum… she's good," Fred muttered. "You do know George… typically I'm the one who's supposed to say things like that."

"Are those all the things that we need to speak about?" Lucius asked. "I wish to get back to the manor… and perhaps my wife and son would wish to accompany me."

"Yes… for now," Dumbledore sighed.


	28. Exploring

As the meeting dispersed and certain people gathered to discuss things and figure out where things stood Ai and Irumi followed Hermione out into the hallway while Ainel and Ms. Figg went to discuss something in Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster of the school. Both Ai, Irumi and Hermione figured that it might have something to do with school.

They were soon joined by the Weasly Twins and Oliver Wood. The older boy that they hadn't gotten a chance to meet quite like the other two shook the two Elflings' hands firmly. "Is it true what I heard Fudge say… that you're already seeker for a professional Quiditch team?

"By fluke of Fudge's big mouth I am," Irumi sighed. "I haven't a clue about Quiditch… to me it is just a game."

"Oh… Quiditch isn't just a game,"

"It's a major sporting event."

"It's like someone who's never heard about chess before," came Irumi's rephrasing of her earlier words. "Until the person knows about it and has information about it and have information, it's just a game."

This caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow. "You certainly have a way with words. I take it that you've never rode a wizarding broom before?"

"I don't even have one," to which Ai replied by sticking his long bundled package into Irumi's back.

"I believe…"

"… you do now,"

Irumi watched as Fred and George unwrapped the packaging. Oliver's eyes went wide and he whistled. "Wouldn't Cedric love to see that… an actual Tavor broom… a woodpecker?"

George had a glint in his eye as he recalled something that Irumi had told him earlier. Hermione spoke up though. "Cedric's alive… well, of course he is… but, why didn't he come?"

"Because he figured it would mean telling his parents that certain things happened. I mean, this would be his first year, so he wouldn't have the excuse I did of having gone and staying at Hogwarts for some study time… my parents were thrilled to death… expesully my dad when I said this could mean both possibly good grades and a good Quiditch year."

Oliver then continued. "How though did you get a woodpecker? I mean, Tavor died about twenty-five years ago… I mean… that's why no more of them have been made, right? There ability to grow and adapt to the user's abilities is remarkable… your brother told me that…"

This was a reference to one of the older Weasly siblings, though Irumi didn't know which. George spoke up. "Irumi told me that Tavor is actually one of the… you call yourselves Eldar? Yes… well, he's an elf."

"But how…"

"I guess word got to him from my Grandada and he felt that it was his duty to make me a broom, even though there truly was no obligation to do so… or Grandada could have ordered him to do so…" Irumi glanced at a card a smiled. "No… it's a gift…"

"You mean that it is a _modern_ woodpecker! And what did you mean by ordered to make it… that makes no sense at all…"

However, where this conversation was headed was interrupted by Dudley. "Can we please now go on a tour?"

"Sure… why not? Things have gotten crazy enough as it is," Ron muttered.

So the Elflings found themselves being given a tour of Hogwarts. One of the first things Irumi noticed was that the paintings moved and spoke. This caused her to shudder a bit as it was unexpected. Ai however obviously liked the idea.

They were taken up to the Gryffindor Tower, though the Fat Lady wouldn't let them in without the password. Then they were taken to the Dungeons where they were chased away by Flitch's cat, which caused Ai and Irumi to burst into giggles. Dudley complained that he didn't see the reason to run from a cat.

It was then that they went to the kitchens, making everyone promise to keep the secret a secret. Wood just nodded his head, knowing that this was one of those things best kept secret, expesully from people like Percy or Filtch. He had to many a run in with that one Weasly boy for his liking.

When they got in Fred nodded to one of the creatures to come over. "Do these two kids look like overgrown House Elves to you?"

"No sir… their eyes are smaller, their ears shorter and they are much talker," the thing said. At this Ai and Irumi glanced at each other. They made their eyes go wide, pulled on their ears to make them look somewhat longer and crouched down.

They then stood up, Ai giggling while Irumi closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Still with that there are only minor similarities. These are House Elves?

"Yes," came from Oliver.

"This is why what Malfoy called you was an insult," Ron piped up with a grumble.

"I know it is meant to be, but I can't take it that way," Irumi smiled. "See… they're kind of cute."

"Next stop is the Quiditch fields," Oliver smiled. "We're going to teach you to fly that broom of yours."

As they were leaving, Ai tugged on Irumi's sleeve. She turned to see the Fat Friar.

"Friar Brenam?"

"Hmm… you know my name… child. You're not a child! At least not an Edain child…"

"You were burned at the stakes with my cousin…" Irumi's statement caused Hermione to turn and stare at the three.

"Ahh… yes… the old Abbey… you two must be the two Elflings that he kept seeing visions of. Hogwarts was built after that in the same area as the ruins you know."

"I thought you said my first year that Hufflepuff was your house?" Hermione stared at the ghost.

"Ahh… leave it to Ms. Granger to remember the details. Hufflepuff is my clan house… Helga Hufflepuff was a relative of mine… I knew her as a child," the Fat Friar sighed. "I used to make her such delights… her favorite of mine was my smoked strawberry tarts."

"So… where are the statues?" Irumi asked.

"I can't rightly say… we ghosts pass through walls to get to the place…"

"Oh…" came the tone of disappointment.

Hermione saw this on both of the Elflings faces. "Come on; let's catch up to the others."

When they did, they found Ron and Ginny speaking together in murmured tones. Apparently Ginny had come and found them. Ron looked at the others. "Short detour…"

The group hurried along and came to the place where they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were talking to Mrs. Malfoy, who seemed quite pleased to see them. However, her son Draco was not.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He's already left." Ginny commented just as the conversation ended and the Malfoy's turned to leave.

"Mum… dad… what was that about?" Ron asked a frown on his face.

"We'll explain once we get home," Mrs. Weasly smiled.


	29. Flying Lesson

Hermione sat with Ai, Dudley, Ainel, who had just finished speaking with Dumbledore about something, and Ginny as they watched Harry, the twins and Ron try to teach Irumi to fly her broom. She couldn't help but laugh at the over zealousness of the boys and the look of irritation coming from the elfling, but then the boys really wanted to share their favorite sport.

Turning to Ginny, she asked, "So why aren't you down there too?"

"Because I'm not dumb… she doesn't need a fifth person interrupting Oliver,"

Finally Irumi had enough. "You… I don't like you… you two are one to many... it wasn't your idea to teach me… go sit down with them!"

"Wow… she sure is direct and to the point," Ginny sighed.

"Most Elves are Kit," Ainel muttered as he looked at Ai's spiral.

"Kit?" both girls asked.

"Ai drew a picture of you with fox ears and tail. It's best not to ask where he gets these wacky things from…" Hermione laughed.

"Possibly Anime," Dudley imputed to which Ai nodded his head but continued drawing.

"What else has he drawn?" Ginny asked.

"Let's see… there's a not to flattering picture of Ron the Weasel, two otter twins, Harry the Owl, Dudley the Pig… I think he gets that from Irumi, Malfoy as a ferret, me as a beaver, with a just joking speech bubble, and Oliver is a Panda bear…"

"Yeah… speaking of that nickname… don't get on the wrong side of that Elf!" Dudley muttered.

"What is she going to do? Punch me?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Some sort of martial arts moves," Harry shook his head at his best friend. "I was there when she came to visit Ms. Figg, though I didn't remember until now… thought she was a normal Muggle… except for the fact we both thought she was a ninja…"

This caused Ainel to laugh. "It isn't martial arts! Though the Elven fighting style is like martial arts…"

"Hey… back on the subject of Ai's pictures, did you say that Oliver was a Panda bear?" Ginny asked.

"Yes… why?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Because Ai… I want a copy of that to blackmail him once I get into school!" to which Ai replied with a salute and a smile.

"Oh… you're bad Ginny,"

"Bad like us!"

"Good job!"

"Stop incouraging her you two!" Ron snapped at his twin brothers. "Hey… where did Irumi go and why is Oliver so pale?"

"Irumi flew up a certain height and said she saw something. The next thing I knew was she was testing those brick walls and then actually went through one!" Oliver muttered. "We should have gone into the Quiditch grounds!"

"Yeah… but then we wouldn't have seen so well," Fred commented.

"You guys weren't even watching… Ai… not there or you'll disappear too! Hey!" Oliver was in a panic.

"Someone go and get an adult…" Hermione commented. "I'm going in after Irumi and Ai."

"I'm going too… I should have known they would do something weird like this," Ainel commented. "They always do…"

Both of the children then hurried forward and disappeared themselves through the wall. A site beheld their eyes as they found themselves in a circular area with thirteen statues. There were twelve of monks surrounding the outside and one of an Elf in the middle. Irumi was circling around the one in the middle while Ai waited patently.

"Irumi, what are you doing! Get down from there!" Ainel snapped.

"Can't… I have to see what the matter is and fix it so he can come back, but so far I'm not seeing it," a few minutes passed and she sighed. "I can't find the key to it…"

"Irumi… is this… Legolas?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes…" Irumi commented. Ainel suddenly had realization hit him and turned pale. "I know there has to be a way to get him out… damaging the statues is out of the question… so I am not sure…"

"Perhaps I could help," said a voice that startled the children.


	30. Potions Master

"Perhaps I could help," came the voice. To everyone's surprise a man with dark, greasy hair stood there.

"Professor Snape… how did you get here so fast?" Hermione asked, pressing her lips together, none to happy about that fact that he had come so suddenly. She then saw Oliver step through what was now a blank spot on the wall and they could see through to the other side.

"He was coming down to get the Weasly's as it is time for them to start heading home," Oliver commented.

"Wood, I am in need of these ingredients from the Potions classroom. Bring them here as fast as you can go to the castle and back," Snape commented. "Use one of the school brooms to go and get back. And the rest of you… I need you to absolutely stay out of my way!"

Ai grabbed his sister's sleeve and dragged her behind him. Hermione and Ainel followed through, yet they could still see through the wall. Soon Oliver came back and Hagrid was walking down slowly down the path.

"'mione… you do know that going through the magic barriers and messing with what you don't know is a good idea," Hagrid muttered, shaking his head at the small group.

"Hey… Hagrid… do you see that hole in the wall?" Hermione asked.

"Very funny… you didn't blow a hole in the wall to get back out, that is very obvious," Hagrid commented.

"No… where we went through, there's a doorway now…" Oliver nodded for the giant to follow through. Soon Harry, the Weasly's who had been there earlier and Dudley came back.

"We got Hagrid, he walks faster then us," Harry commented.

"Of course… he's a giant," Irumi's eyes were wide.

"Of course… she's fascinated more with the giant," Ron muttered, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Ginny.

"I managed to get through the Hobbit… the Mirkwood Elven king was… interesting," Ginny commented. "And the Dwarves are nothing like ours… I don't think Lockhart's idea for Valentines was cute anymore… I think it was horrid."

"Is he related to the stone giants?" Ainel spoke up. Fred and George clapped a hand on his back.

"Finally… he's showing interest in something," the twins commented, only to have the Elf glare at them.

Irumi's head however turned to where the person who came forward to help them was working, but Hagrid broke the view. Hermione frowned as she watched the sun setting. "I don't think I'll be home before dark."

"Sorry Hermione…" Irumi commented suddenly turning around.

"What I do know about the whole magic thing… it takes quite a bit of time…" Ainel commented. "When it's this deep of magic…"

Dudley glanced at his watch, beginning to time the whole thing. When they heard a sudden cracking, he called out the time. "Twenty four minutes… twenty-three seconds…"

"What exactly was going on…" Harry commented as the cracking continued.

"He had better not have done something irreversible," Irumi suddenly said and rushed through the doorway and around Hagrid. Ai followed her and they were just in time to see Legolas standing there. His eyes blinked and then he collapsed… but who wouldn't not having been moving for such a long time.


	31. Cat Phobia

Legolas' mind had not registered what had happened to him other then what he first experienced was a bunch of bright lights and his whole body aching. His mind was foggy and his body felt heavy, not to mention aqward. His mind also couldn't place why he felt this way.

The next thing he remembered was a heavy weight on his chest, pressing down and a rumbling coming from it. This brought him to open his eyes, to which he had to blink them to adjust them. When they finally adjusted, he saw what was on his chest and his breath came hard. Then, he yelled… as well as he could as his voice wasn't exactly strong yet.

He then heard the footsteps of someone coming to see him. He thought that it was only two at first, but into his view came not just two Edain, but also two child sized Eldar… in fact, they were children, and oddly familiar. The female poked the skinny animal that was on his chest. "Hello kitty… would you like some fishies? Your rather thin. Doesn't the kitty Ai?"

"Irumi! That's Mrs. Norris!" the girl with bushy hair pushed the cat away, rather nervous about it.

"Lekoi," Ai commented as Legolas sat up and hugged him.

"I know where I know you two from… my dreams…" Legolas commented. "But you were the size of three year old Edain then…"

"It's been over a thousand years since you died," Irumi commented.

Legolas held out his hands. "Yes… the burning at the…"

"Is something the matter dear?" a bustly woman asked.

"How do I explain this," Legolas said closing his eyes and allowing his hands to collapse to his sides. "I am the size of an Elfling…"

"All of the Fellowship is back now… all children sized…" the female elfling imputed.

"I don't think I want to ask why…" he glanced around. "Where exactly am I?"

"Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry," the bushy haired one spoke.

"So they finally have a safe place," Legolas sighed.

"Do you want to see Grandada?" Irumi asked him.

"Grandada… you confuse me Elfling… who do you speak of," Legolas commented.

"Lord Oropher…" the bushy haired girl stated.

"Grandada sailed away when he wasn't happy with certain things and went to Anwe."

"That makes the two of you and me possibly related… if you two are related?" Legolas asked.

"Ai is my twin," Irumi nodded her head.

"Not possible… even I know that twins when born… only the male ones survive…" Legolas commented.

"Things have come a long way," Hermione sighed. "Muggle Edain have very good things to help with children when they are born to help them live."

"I see…" the Elf commented. "Yes… I would like to leave this place."

"Well, here is a tunic for you… from the old stash from long ago… come, let him change," the old woman bustled them away.

Legolas closed his eyes and frowned. He then got dressed aqwardly, not able to get rid of the smoky smell when he removed the over sized habit that he had been wearing. He knew that the two Elflings hadn't lied to him and he knew he had to go somewhere. And if they had made that comment about the rest of the Fellowship, they might have some way of getting back to normal… but he didn't think anything would really be normal.

He then made to stand and found himself falling to the ground, knocking a metal something or another to the ground. The next thing he knew, an Elfling closer to his size came and helped him up. "I knew they would find trouble."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Legolas muttered.

"If your anything like Elrohir and Elrodan… that isn't a good thing," One the way down to the ferry place the children told him about this boy helped him even though he didn't know his name. When they got their he saw a Dwarf with two blue streaks in his beard.

"What is a Dwarf doing painting him beird?" Legolas muttered.

"Your behind the times," the Dwarf laughed. "You were wishing to get home before sunset?"

"Yeah… but it is dark now," Hermione muttered.

"Don't worry… that shadow you saw in the mist… it is a friend and will help us to get back in time… though it won't show itself," the Dwarf laughed. "Let us take off now!"


	32. Epilog

The sun was setting upon the ocean. It's hues were a rainbow of fiery colors, making the water look like some sort of magic spell was going on. And this must be, as a sunset was actually showing through a mist like it shouldn't have. Most people wouldn't have thought anything about it, just wanting to take a picture of the scene.

However, someone was watching, their eyes narrowing in anger as they heard the name Legolas spoken by some of those and realized that there was an addition to the group. It had been there waiting for something, but hadn't expected this and the person licked their lips.

Thought sprung through the persons mind, and ideas formed that were not necessarily true, but to the person's mind it was. As the friends said goodnight to Hermione, the bigger of the three others who had gone helped the Elf Legolas to where ever they were going, keeping in the shadows.

It should have crossed the person's mind that Legolas should have been adult sized, but of course… the person's mind didn't think like this… it thought erratically.


End file.
